Against All Odds
by colferluv101
Summary: Blaine wakes up in a hospital, with no idea where anyone is, or how long he's been asleep. Confused and fearful, Blaine has to brave it out in the world by himself. He makes it his mission to find his husband Kurt, but he's got some major obstacles along the way. Zombie Apocalypse AU! Rated M for some naughty language and smut.
1. Waking Up Into a Nightmare

**Alright, so before you start reading, I got some important things to say.**

**First, this fic IS BASED OFF THE THE WALKING DEAD. Do not break my door down telling me that I copied it, I am fully aware that it's extremely similar. Full credit goes to whoever wrote the show, I played with their ideas big time. I did change some things around, but in a nutshell, the plot is from The Walking Dead. If you haven't seen the first couple of episodes and plan to, I warn you, this contains spoilers. If you don't plan on watching it, or if you already have; enjoy, and I hope you like it. **

**Note: The italics are memories. They already happened, so I hope there's no confusion on that.**

**~*~xo~*~**

* * *

Two hazel eyes slowly flutter open.

_A loud, thundering noise. Blaine feels his back hit the floor, hard._

It's so bright… too bright…

"_Blaine!"_

'Am I dreaming?' Blaine wonders. 'Where am I?' His most recent memory is so blurry…. Maybe it was just a dream..? All he has are bits and pieces of it, anyways.

_He feels a warm hand on his chest. "Fuck, someone call an ambulance, now! You hear me? Right now! Do it!"_

So many voices in his head… They're all screaming. They sound panicked. The most panicked seems to sound like his best friend, Wes… who is also his partner in the police department. Police department? Maybe that has something to do with it... If he's hearing Wes' voice, he could have been on call for something. He was the Sheriff's Deputy, after all.

"_Help! He's been shot!"_

Shot? Who's been shot? Is it… Oh. So THAT'S the last thing Blaine remembers. Himself being shot. But that doesn't answer the question of where he is. Or maybe, it does? Blaine squints his eyes, trying to put together what he is seeing with his brain.

A ceiling. That's all he sees. He must be lying down. But, where?

… A hospital. That must be where he is. He has to be in a hospital, right? But why is it so quiet? Blaine's woken up in a hospital before, but the last time he did, he had company. He had his husband, Kurt, by his side. But, where was Kurt now? Maybe he was at home, where he was forced to be by the doctor because he was waiting up all night for Blaine to wake up. He must have worn himself out from waiting for Blaine. Yeah, that sounds like Kurt.

Still, he wonders why it's so quiet. He should at least hear the soft murmur of the machines he was hooked up to. Were they off? And why…why were the lights above him off, as well?

Blaine, slowly and weakly, sits himself up on the bed. He peers around the deserted room. Nothing seems touched… There aren't any signs of life. It's…for lack of better word, it's just creepy. He turns his head to his right, getting a good look at his bedside table. There's a bouquet of flowers… incredibly _dead _flowers. They look like they could have once been roses. Red and yellow roses. Blaine's breath catches in his throat. _Kurt_.

He reaches over to the bouquet, gently stroking one of the flowers. To his dismay, the bud breaks off from its stem, plummeting to the surface of the table, which is already covered in many dead petals that must have fallen. How long have these flowers _been _here? Better yet, how long has _Blaine _been here? From the look of these roses, it could have been weeks; or even months…years? No, couldn't be years. Could it?

Blaine sighs, at once noticing a small piece of paper, neatly folded and propped up against the flower vase. He furrows his eyebrows, reaching forward and picking it up so gently, as if everything he touched was so fragile, so precious, that it would shatter in his fingers. He slowly opens the little card, peering inside. There are words in it, written very neatly. He knows this handwriting. He could have been in a coma for 50 years, he'd always recognize it.

**'Hi, baby.**

**It's been about 3 weeks since you've been asleep. The doctor says you might wake up soon. I really hope so. Things have been on the news, lately. Really frightening things. I wish you were here with me. They're scaring me so much, Blaine. I know writing in this card might be pointless. I mean, you're asleep, you can't read it. But maybe if you wake up and I'm not here because I'm at home waiting for you, you'll get this and read it. I hope I'm there when you wake up. If not, don't worry. I'll be there as soon as the doctor calls me. I love you so much, Blaine. Wake up soon.**

**-Kurt xo'**

Blaine reads over the note, touching the precious words with his fingertips. Kurt wrote this. Kurt must have brought in the flowers with the card to go with them. He blinks his eyes, only just now noticing the tears that have formed in them. It's been such a long time since he's seen Kurt. Even before he fell into his coma he hadn't seen Kurt for the entire day.

He recalls that early morning that Blaine left for work. He and Kurt had gotten into a fight. The last time he saw Kurt, they were _fighting_. Blaine lowers his head into his hands in grief. The memory was coming back, and it wasn't good.

"_Why do you do this, Blaine?" Kurt throws his hands up into the air in frustration, "I never even get to see you anymore! All you do is go out and do your police routine, which scares me to no end because you could get killed; and when you get home, all you want to do is sleep, or go out with your friends—it's never me anymore, Blaine."_

_Blaine stands at the doorway, pulling on his coat. "Kurt, I'm sorry. You have to understand, this is my job. It's tiring, and yes, it's dangerous, but it's what I do. It's what I have to do to support us. I don't get why you're pinning it on me. I AM tired when I get home, and I do like to loosen up with my friends. But, I think you're overreacting a bit. I spend plenty of time with you when I'm not working. I do try."_

_Kurt scoffs, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Sure you do. You try _so hard _to give me that extra five minutes of the day, congratulations." He turns around, walking back towards their room and opens the door, entering the room before turning around back to Blaine. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you even care about me at all." With that, Kurt slams the door shut behind him._

Blaine blinks his eyes at the memory. He remembers how he felt when Kurt uttered those words. He felt so awful about himself. He knew Kurt had a right to be mad, but why would he say that? Heat of the moment, he guesses. It still stung. And it made it even worse, the fact that it was the last time they spoke to each other.

He had to find Kurt. He had to find out what the hell was going on. Having had enough pondering, Blaine gets up from his bed slowly. Propping himself up with one hand, he uses the other to tear off the wires that were attached to his skin, dropping them onto the floor. Grunting, he pushes himself away from the bed, steadying himself before limping his way into the small bathroom.

Upon getting a glimpse of the faucet in the sink, Blaine feels a burning sensation in his throat. Holy hell was he thirsty. He rushes forward, reaching his shaking hand toward the nozzle and turning it, causing water to rush out of the faucet. He cups his hands underneath the stream of water, quickly bringing his head down to the small pool he caused to form in his hands, frantically drinking all he can and savoring every swallow. It isn't cold water, but he doesn't care. After he drinks himself full, he straightens himself out, turning off the water.

Blaine squints his eyes in the semi-darkness at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is a mess. His beard is relatively long. Not too long, though. Kurt must have trimmed it while he was asleep… But, with the absence of people, as suggested by the dead flowers, it must have grown out again.

Blaine opens the drawers of the bathroom, rummaging through for something to cut his beard with. After moments of looking, he finally pulls out a small pair of scissors. _This will have to do, _he thinks. Raising the scissors to his chin, he carefully cuts at the beard, trying to get off as much as he can.

After about 10 minutes, the hair is as short as he can get it for now. He doesn't have a razor, so he can't do much with it. He quickly trims off a good portion of his head hair, as well. Turning around, Blaine pushes through the door and back into the room. He walks back over to the bedside table, retrieving Kurt's card before walking toward the door. With one last glance around the hospital room, he opens the door, staggering through it and out into the hallway.

* * *

**~*~xo~*~**

**Alright, please let me know what you think! I shall continue this story, I'm already on chapter 6, but I have plenty of edits to make. Lastly, I'd like to thank my awesome friend Kelsie for seriously helping me out with this fic. She did think of the awesome title, which I love :) She's writes her own amazing fanfics, if you want to check them out. Her username is sunnyblainey. :) Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. Please please please review! They make me so happy, and they don't take too much time :) The bar is put right down there for convenience.**


	2. Home

**Super quick update, ya? **** Thank you so much to the people who left reviews, it makes me happy when I read them. :) Also, I have people from 21 different countries who have read the fic? What?! This is my first fic ever, I had no idea how much of a wide range of Glee/Klaine fans that would read this! Anyways, this chapter is much longer than the last one, hope you like it. :)**

**~*~xo~*~**

* * *

Blood. So much blood.

Everywhere Blaine looks, there's blood. There's dried blood all over the walls, all over the floors, and even on the ceiling. Blaine gasps, horrified at the sight before him. What the hell happened in here? It looks like there was a massacre. He limps through the hall, darting his eyes around at the multiple bullet holes scattered on the walls. The sight of everything terrifies him, but he keeps gliding through, desperate to find somebody—anybody—that can help him, or tell him what the hell is going on.

As Blaine makes his way through the halls, the stench in the air grows thicker… It's disgusting. It smells like something, or multiple things, died in here and have been rotting for ages. With all the blood on the walls…could it be people? Dead people? Blaine wonders as he advances through the halls, frightened for the answer. He finally comes across another door. This one seemed to have a window in it, allowing Blaine to look through. As he nears the door, he slows his pace. Is that…a…a person…? As he peers closer, he gets a better look. The sight nearly forces him to collapse.

Blaine widens his eyes in absolute horror, uttering his first words since he woke from his coma. "Oh my God. Oh my God, oh shit!" He stumbles back, clutching his chest. He can hear his heart beating rapidly inside him. He suddenly receives the urge to throw up—badly. Doubling over, Blaine darts his hands to his stomach while he opens his mouth, gagging, but nothing comes out.

There's a body, almost completely unidentifiable. It looks mutilated. The only conclusion Blaine can come to about it, is that it's _human._ The bones would be completely visible if they weren't covered profusely with blood. Most of the flesh and meat were gone. Where did it go? How did this happen? Who did this? His head is ringing with these questions. He staggers away from the door, trying to walk in a different direction.

Down the hall, Blaine comes across more doors. This time, they're large double doors. He narrows his eyes at them. They're closed off and heavily guarded by chains and a long, wooden stake wedged in between the handles. Painted on the doors, with huge, red letters are the words, 'DON'T OPEN. DEAD INSIDE.' Those are barely what catch Blaine off-guard, though. What really makes him panic, is the fact that the doors are moving_._ Someone…or _something_ is trying to get through the door. Petrified, he is frozen in his spot for a few moments, watching the doors. His eyes widen as he spots a hand slowly pushing through the crack, seemingly trying to get to Blaine. Jumping back, he gasps at the sight.

Although it doesn't seem like whatever is on the other side of the door can get through, Blaine keeps his distance as he watches and listens. Behind the door, he can hear the creature, or multiple creatures, making loud noises. The sound being emitted from their mouths is something between a growl and a choking noise. He's never heard anything like it…and it's terrifying.

They sound evil. They sound as if they're hungry. And they look as though they want to get to Blaine. Reality hits him hard as he realizes that whatever these creatures are, they want him. They want to_ eat _him. That's enough to send Blaine shuffling away quickly, turning his head back every now and then to see if he is being followed. He needs to get out of this hospital, no more stops. No more detours. Hopefully, when he gets outside, things will be normal again. Deep in Blaine's gut, where his common sense lies, he knows that won't be the case.

After a good ten minutes of searching, Blaine comes across what he guesses to be an exit door. The light shining through the cracks is a huge indicator. Taking a deep breath, he moves his arms forward, pushing the door open and staggering through. The light from outside shines on his face, completely blinding his sight. He hasn't seen any form of sunlight in months, so the intense light in front of him is overwhelming.

Shielding his eyes with his hand, Blaine moves himself forward. The bright sunlight in his face slowly loses its brightness as his eyes adjust to it. He stops walking, waiting for his eyes to adjust fully before advancing. He needs to get a good look at what's outside, what he's going to have to face in a few moments. After a moment of patience, the world is fully visible again. Squinting, Blaine can make out many army trucks. It looks like the army had set up base here. But why? What was going _on_ here while he was asleep? It looks as though World War III had broken out. Hell, maybe that's what happened. God, he hopes Kurt's okay. He knows his first destination: home. Maybe Kurt would be there, hiding out from all this madness. He'd walk through the door, and call for him, to be met with Kurt's tackling embrace. He smiles very lightly and fondly at this thought. He can't wait to see Kurt. He just hopes this isn't merely wishful thinking. The one thing he knows for sure is that he's going to find Kurt. No matter what the costs are to him, that's the one thing he can promise.

Blaine walks forward, his eyes darting around to look at everything before him. There is trash littered all over the floor. There are random crates scattered all around him. The place looks like it was just…abandoned here. As if the army was here, and they just left so quickly that they didn't bother to bring anything with them. As he makes his way through, he suddenly stops dead in his tracks. Strewn over one of the crates, was a man. Not only a man, but a dead, half-eaten man. Blaine steps backwards, covering his mouth with his hand. He quickly attempts to compose himself, turning away from the body and walking in another direction. Did he have to get used to this? Seeing dead bodies isn't something he can easily get used to, but it seemed as though he was going to see quite a few.

As a cop, Blaine had seen dead people before. He's even had to shoot people. As a matter of fact, he had shot a criminal in the head in that gun fight that he himself had gotten shot in. Although he had seen dead people before, the gruesome state in which these corpses were left in were something he had never seen outside of television, and it made him sick.

Walking through the base, Blaine comes across a number of dead people. Fortunately, these people were covered in white sheets, so he was spared from the sight of them. It occurs to him that he may need a weapon, if the corpses were any indication. Something big was obviously going on, and he needed to be prepared in case he ran into whatever was causing this. Unfortunately, when the army had fled, they seemed to have taken all their weapons with them. The only thing that Blaine finds is a lone ax, lying on the concrete. Picking it up, he wanders away from the base, in the direction that he knows his home is in.

Over an hour passes as Blaine saunters on down the streets towards his home, finally nearing it. He hadn't passed any signs of life on his way here, nor did he stop to investigate anything on the way. He was too eager to find his husband. With his eyes trained on his house in the distance, he walks onward, clutching his ax tightly.

Something catches his eye. Or should he say someone. There's a person. An actual person! This is the first alive person he's come across. Blaine feels a glimmer of hope. Maybe not everyone was dead. He's not the only one alive; he doesn't have to worry about that anymore. The person seems to notice Blaine, turning towards him and walking forward. It's a woman, from the looks of it. He raises his arm weakly, waving towards her in his excitement. She doesn't respond, she only keeps walking—er, limping. She looks hurt. She's staggering, not walking. As they near each other, Blaine narrows his eyes in confusion. She doesn't look right. She just looks… dead. As if she's a walking corpse.

He stops walking, trying to figure the woman out. She's wearing tattered clothing that looks to be horribly blood-stained. Her hair is ratty, and looks like it hasn't been brushed in ages. Her skin is a pale, almost blue, color. But, the sight wasn't what really scared Blaine. What really made him brace himself, what made him raise his ax in panic, was the noise she was making. The familiar sound escaping from her bloody lips was that noise he had heard before; a mix between a growl and a choking sound.

"Hey…s-step back!" he yelled at the woman, waving his ax at her. She didn't flinch; instead, she started moving even faster, as if drawn by his voice and action. Blaine clenches his jaw, tightening his grip on the ax. He raises it above his head, ready to strike her. When she got to be about five feet away from him, he's had enough. He slams the ax down on her head as hard as he can, closing his eyes in disgust as it pierces her skull open. He really didn't want to have to resort to killing her, but the woman didn't seem human. She looked as though she might have been once, but not anymore. Opening his eyes, he pulls the ax out of her head, watching her body as it collapses to the floor.

Still a bit shaken, Blaine tears his eyes away from the dead body, quickly moving towards his house again. "God, I hope he's okay. Please let Kurt be okay,"Blaine chants lowly to himself as he walks up to the doorstep of his home. Without hesitation, he grabs the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open. The first thing he notices is that the door was cracked. It looks as though someone had forcefully broken it in. With a worried gulp, he closes the door, walking further into the house. His eyes glance around at every corner, looking for any sign of his husband.

"Kurt!" he called, "Kurt, I'm home! Where are you, honey?!"

No answer.

Blaine's heart only speeds up faster, his own worry settling in further. "Kurt, answer me!" Blaine screams out as loud as he can.

Still no answer.

"Please, Kurt," he sobs out the last two words, fast-walking frantically through the house, checking every room. Nothing. He's not here. He feels the tears form in his eyes quickly, not even trying to stop them. Running into their room, he collapses onto the floor, dropping the ax he was still holding, and grabbing his face in his hands. He sobs hysterically into his palms, screaming out once more, "KURT!"

He feels lost; devastated.

He doesn't know how long he laid there on the floor, smacking his face with his hands, willing himself to wake up from this terrible nightmare. It could have been days, he doesn't know, nor does he care. All he can think about is the blue-eyed brunette that he is so desperate to find. The boy he had met a little over ten years ago; the one he loves, the one that he'd do anything at all to protect.

He is so terrified. What if Kurt's hurt? What if he's in an unsafe place? What if he's _dead_? Blaine shakes his head, pushing himself off the floor at last. He decides to take a look around the house. Taking a shaky breath, he steps over to his dresser, opening the drawer. He only notices now that he's still wearing his blue hospital gown. Sighing, he reaches into his drawer, looking through it for his deputy uniform. Figuring he might as well wear it instead of his own fancy-looking clothes, he reaches in and grabs the uniform.

Blaine quickly changes out of his gown and into the uniform, making sure to mind his bullet wound, which is covered by a bandage. Once he's dressed, he walks into the bathroom, opening the drawer and pulling out his razor. Now's his chance to clean himself up. He grabs the shaving cream and lathers it on his face before shaving his chin clean. Getting a good look at himself in the mirror, he frowns. Blaine looks awful. He looks tired, hungry, lost, and_ sad_. There are dark bags underneath his eyes and his skin is pale from the lack of sunlight.

Backing out of the bathroom, he walks over to his nightstand, opening the drawer to grab the small travel bag and the picture of Kurt he always kept inside. He grabs both the items, stopping momentarily when he spots a little bottle of lubricant, still half full from when he and Kurt had last used it. He smiles fondly, letting out a soft, dry chuckle. Taking a quick glance around the room, as if someone could possibly be around to see him, he grabs the bottle, stuffing it in his bag.

Closing the drawer, Blaine turns to exit the room. Before he takes more than three steps, he notices something. His and Kurt's memory drawer—the one filled with countless photo albums, pressed flowers, rings, and other items that Kurt and Blaine have collected over the years of them knowing each other—is open. It's open, and Blaine hasn't touched it yet. He gasps, quickly walking over to the open drawer and peering inside.

It's empty. There's nothing left in the drawer, it's completely cleaned out. _Kurt._

Kurt's alive.

He was here, he was prepared to leave, and he wasn't panicked enough to where he would forget these items. It was obvious that he left in somewhat of a hurry, indicated by the open drawer, but Blaine paid no attention to that detail. He could only think of the fact that Kurt was alive. He was alive, and he was going to find him. He would make it his mission to find his husband; to have him safe in his arms again.

* * *

**~*~xo~*~**

**Aaaand there's the end of chapter two. The next one should come fairly quickly; it's already written. Like I mentioned earlier, I have lots and lots and lots of edits to make.**** It's a bit more exciting than this one, I promise.** Also, please review, I'd absolutely love to hear anything you want to say. Any notes, comments, or happy thoughts are welcome. :)

**P.S. Review bar is right down below in case you forgot. Convenient, yes? ;D**


	3. Into the City

**Wee, another chapter! **** So I'm gonna say, the reviews that I got are awesome. I love reading them too much, they make me feel all warm and happy and fuzzy inside. So, thank you for that XD One thing I will mention, after a couple more chapters, it may take me longer to update because I'll be writing them instead of merely proof reading them. But don't worry, it won't take long at all. **** Anyways, I'll stop talking now so you can read, and yeah. ENJOY!**

**~*~xo~*~**

* * *

After about a half an hour, Blaine had filled his bags with things he needed: food, water, clothes, his gun, and a few smaller items that he thought would be handy to bring. He would have brought more memorabilia, but Kurt had taken it all. Even their pictures off the walls were gone. It gave Blaine some peace of mind to know that Kurt had taken these things. It was so in-character for him to grab the pictures rather than Blaine's gun, or even the butcher knife in the kitchen. So Kurt.

Once he leaves the house, Blaine blows it a kiss, knowing that this may be the last time he ever sees it.

His next stop is the city; maybe everyone was hiding out away from the residential neighborhoods. Maybe things were normal in the city. Maybe Kurt is there waiting for him.

The only problem is that the city was quite a ways away… It would take Blaine hours to get there on foot, and he's already exhausted as it is. He doesn't have a car; Kurt seems to have taken theirs. He guesses that the best way to get there is to start walking straight away. Follow the highway and don't stop for anything.

Sighing, Blaine starts walking in the direction of the city. He's not happy about the fact that he's going to be walking for hours, but if it brings him closer to finding Kurt, it'll be worth it.

~*~xo~*~

Three long hours pass, and Blaine is only just nearing the city. He sighs in relief when he spots it in the distance. Just a little longer…

It only just occurs to Blaine that he has no idea what's even in the city. What if it was dangerous? What if there are more _things _in the city? He had already seen a couple of the walking corpses on the way here, but he had taken care of them. One at a time was easy, but he doesn't know how well he'd hold up with more than one. He only prays he won't have to find out.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine finally enters the city cautiously, darting his eyes around. So far, there are no signs of life anywhere. It's completely void of life, it seems. No animals or humans… he doesn't see any dead walkers, either. He takes a shaky, nervous breath at this. Maybe he really is alone. Maybe everyone is in a 'safe zone' far away from here… maybe he'll never find them.

Blaine knows he can't stop looking now; he has to go further into the city. It's huge, there's bound to be at least one person. There has to be.

Walking onwards, Blaine spots a couple large tanks on the street. He walks closer to them, furrowing his brows. Shit must have gone down here. He walks further, investigating the whole scene. There are more army vehicles, barricades, knocked over trash cans, and debris scattered around the streets. It looks like a mess. Suddenly, he hears a very familiar noise. A noise he hasn't heard since before he woke up. Is that… is that a _helicopter? _

Turning to look towards the sound, Blaine spots it. It _is _a helicopter! A real-life helicopter! With people in it! He can't help but run towards the sound, desperate to follow the helicopter. He uselessly screams towards it, waving his arms in the air. "Hey! Helicopter! Down here, help me!" Blaine screams, knowing it's no use. He keeps running, though, not knowing what the point is but hoping that maybe, somehow, he'll catch up to it.

Blaine starts to panic as he the helicopter disappears from sight. He runs faster, quickly turning a corner on the street to find it. What he sees in front of him causes him to skid to a sudden halt, his eyes bugging out of his head in horror and his jaw dropping in surprise.

There, in front of him, is a hoard of the creatures. _Hundreds _of them. _Many _hundreds of them. And they all seem to have noticed him. He _was _just screaming at that helicopter, after all.

For a moment, Blaine is frozen in his spot. The moment is only for a fraction of a second, though, before he breaks into a full sprint, away from the hungry creatures. He runs as fast as his legs can carry him, turning his head around once to find them all chasing after him—at rapid speed. He can outrun them, he knows he can. Although there are hundreds of them, he runs faster than them all.

Passing the tank that he walked past earlier, he knows he has a ways to go before exiting the city limits. Just a couple more corners to cut. His breathing becomes rapid as he nears the corner, finally turning it and skidding to a halt yet again. The entire street is once again blocked off with these creatures! His yelling must have lured them all in! "Shit!" he hisses.

Turning on his heel, he runs away, only to be greeted by the ones he was previously running from. He turns around, yet again, to find himself completely cornered by the creatures. He's trapped! He's completely screwed. The best thing he can do is fight them.

He reaches into his bag, pulling out the gun he thankfully equipped. Cocking the gun, he quickly shoots the closest creature to him in its head before moving on to the next one. Realizing that it'll be only seconds before he's reached by the rest of the hungry creatures, he frantically runs for the closest object to him, which happened to be the tank. Dropping on his hands and knees, he crawls under the tank, pulling himself along the floor as fast as he can. To his horror, it's only seconds until the creatures begin crawling after him. He extends his gun, shooting one in the face, effectively killing it. He shoots two more before drawing the gun back. He's going to die under here, he knows it. He'll never live through this, he's completely surrounded. He's under a tank, surrounded by hungry creatures, all with the intent on killing and eating him. He doesn't want to be killed by one of these creatures. He won't let it happen.

Blaine pulls the gun up to his chest, looking it over. He has to do this quickly; the creatures have almost reached him. He gulps, thinking about his poor husband. He never found him. He never had that reunion that he so desperately wanted. He'll never get to see Kurt's beautiful face again. He'll never get to say goodbye to him. It has to end like this.

Gulping, Blaine pulls the gun's barrel up to his head, tilting his face up and closing his eyes, his finger ready and on the trigger. "I'm sorry, Kurt," he utters, slowly flexing his finger. By some grace of whatever god there is, he opens his eyes for what he believed to be the last time—until he saw what was in front of them. He immediately freezes his finger.

A hole. A large, open, gaping doorway at the bottom of the tank, right in front of his face. Blaine's eyes widen at the sight, and without hesitation, he grabs at the edge of the hole, pulling himself up with as much speed as he could muster up. Once inside the tank, he slams the door shut in one of the creature's face, just as it attempts to climb in with him. He's safe at last. He backs himself away from the hole, leaning his back up against the wall behind him and hugging his knees.

He sits there for a few minutes, regaining his composure. That was close. That was _so _close.

When Blaine's breath is slowed down to an extent, he looks up, taking in his surroundings. He winces as he notices a man in the tank with him. A dead man propped up against the wall beside him. He gulps, turning his head away in disgust. Can he ever get away from this? How many more dead bodies is he going to have to endure?

His inner questioning is cut short when the corpse's head begins to turn towards him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. As it starts to emit a low growling noise, Blaine gasps, pulling out his gun at rapid speed. He pulls the trigger right after pushing the end of the gun right up to the man's forehead, killing him—or it. He winces at the loud noise, hissing in pain as he feels his ears ring.

Blaine lies there, propped up against the wall, staring at the wall opposite to him. What the hell was he going to do? He had hundreds of creatures surrounding him, trying to get to him at this very moment. Hungry, evil creatures that wanted nothing more than to taste his own flesh. He knows he can't stay in here forever, but there's absolutely no way he'll be leaving this tank anytime soon.

Closing his eyes, Blaine begins to drift to sleep. It seems to be the only thing he can do right now, and he can't help it much—he's exhausted.

Just before Blaine slips into unconsciousness, he hears a sharp hissing noise coming from somewhere inside the tank. Opening his eyes, he spots a radio in front of him. Is that what's making the noise?

As it starts hissing again, Blaine realizes that it _is_ the object making the noise.

Something's coming through. His eyes widen as he listens to it, his jaw dropping as a deep, male voice begins talking through it.

"Hey. Dumbass. Hey, you in the tank. Cozy in there?"

* * *

**~*~xo~*~**

**OoOoOo… cliffhanger… Unless, of course, you've seen the show. The next chapter will not be following Blaine. We'll be following... someone else.**

**Remember to review! :) Any little bit gives me the confidence to keep going with this!**


	4. Into the Camp

Three months.

It's been three months since this nightmare began. Three long, horrible months of running, waiting, grief, and fear have gone by.

A lone, brunette man sits at the edge of a lake; soaking one of his silk shirts in an attempt to clean it of the dirt it's acquired. There's nothing much to do in his camp. It's composed almost entirely of random scavengers that he's come across; all who've decided to stick together in an attempt to better their own chances of survival. The only person in the camp that he knew before this all happened was his female best friend.

They had been at each other's sides since the beginning, not wanting to have to go through this alone. They had, luckily, been together at his house the night they had to evacuate.

The man sighs, going over the memory in his head. It seemed like only yesterday…

~*~xo~*~

_The man and woman sit on his couch, eyes glued to the television screen. They're watching the news, just as they've both been doing for the past couple of weeks. Both of them are terrified of what they're watching. Their hands that are being held by each other clench tight as the man on the screen begins to speak._

"As I speak, army officials are evacuating the city and the surrounding neighborhoods. Everyone must stay put in their homes until told to leave. Do attempt to talk back to any officials, or change their minds. They are permitted to shoot you on sight if they deem it appropriate. I repeat: Evacuation is taking place. Do not leave your homes until being told to… I wish you luck to everyone out there. This is Rod Remington, signing off for the last time." _He pauses for a moment, looking down and seeming genuinely shaken up. He has dropped his 'brave man' façade, when he finally looks up at the camera that's pointing at him._ "May God help us all."

_The screen goes blank._

_Both brunettes sitting on the couch with their hands clutched between them are frozen in fear, both letting the tears run down their faces. That's it. They lost. Everything they've been warned about on the news lately; everything they've been terrified of is finally happening. The disease is spreading rapidly, and it's lost control. This evacuation is the final indicator. This isn't just a precaution anymore; this is real._

_After what seems like forever, the woman finally turns her head, her tear-stained cheeks facing the man next to her. "We're going to die, aren't we?" she asks him in monotone._

CRACK!

_The two adults turn their heads toward the booming noise, which happened to come from the man's doorway. Their eyes widen in surprise as a large man in uniform burst through, pointing a handgun in the other man's face. "Get up," he orders sternly, "By official order; you two are required to leave your home at once. You have exactly 10 minutes to grab what you can. If you fail to be out by the time I come back, you both will be shot."_

"_W-where are we supposed to go?" the smaller brunette man bravely speaks up._

"_You have to leave all residential areas at once. You aren't permitted to be anywhere near cities, hospitals, or neighborhoods. You also aren't permitted to travel with any person who isn't immediate family. What is your relation?" He gestures between the man and woman._

"_He's m-my husband," she lies, hoping he can't see through it. To seem more convincing, she leans into her best friend, wrapping an arm around his slender waist._

_The army official seems to buy this, nodding quickly before walking heavily to the door, calling over his shoulder, "Ten minutes!" The door slams shut behind him._

The man is quickly startled out of his daydream by a finger tapping on his shoulder. He gasps in fear, nearly falling over into the water. He turns around, facing the short brown-haired girl behind him and feeling majorly relieved.

"Dammit! You scared the hell out of me!" he scolds, gently pushing her. He smiles a bit, letting her know he's not really mad.

Laughing, she raises her hands in defense. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to check up on you," she says, sitting down on the rock next to him, "How are you holding up?"

The man sighs, looking down at his wedding ring. He hasn't taken it off in three months. "I'm doing okay. Well, as okay as I'll ever be. It's just… everything, you know? I mean, even recently. Half of our group left to find help—the strongest members at that—and they're trapped on a rooftop somewhere in the city. I mean, we're missing Puck, Mike, Santana, Sam, and Ryder. The strongest person who stayed behind is Finn, and there's no way he can protect us all if we're attacked by walkers. I'm a little worried, is all. Nothing too bad." He knows that she won't accept this answer. She knows her best friend far better than that.

She nods her head slowly, not looking in the slightest bit convinced. "What about you-know-who?" she asks after a few seconds of silence.

He knows exactly who she's talking about. There couldn't possibly be another person she was talking about.

"Uh, it hurts." He sighs, "A lot. It's just… I always have that small feeling of hope that maybe he's alive… but then I realize that it's practically impossible. The army absolutely butchered the hospital, there's no way." He feels a lone tear trickle down his cheek. His friend looks at him with nothing but sympathy. "Can we not talk about this, please?" he asks desperately.

"Of course, sweetie," she nods in understanding, "Just let me know when you want to talk about it." She knows how sensitive of a topic this is for him, so she won't pry.

The man nods his head, smiling at her softly. He's so grateful he still has her. Although he lost one of the most understanding people he knew, he still had her, and he didn't know what he'd do without her.

After a few heartbeats of silence, the woman speaks up. "Alright, enough clothes-washing. I'll help you with that later. Right now, we're going to go back to camp, mingle with the people who we do have, eat dinner, and relax. No exceptions." She gently tugs the shirt out of his hands, grabbing his other clothes and standing up.

He sighs, standing up as well without hesitation. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he squeezes lightly.

"Thanks, Rachel."

"Anything for you, Kurt."

* * *

**~*~xo~*~**

**Now we gots a little insight as to what's going on in the life of Kurt! Blaine will be back next chapter, no worries. **** Tell me what you thought of this chapter pretty please, I had lots of fun writing it, and I want to know if you all liked it as much as I did! :)**

**Review please! :-***


	5. Big Trouble

**Alright, so I've been getting super nice reviews. :) **** I reply to everyone, because you all are the bomb. So, thank you to everyone who has left reviews, and everyone who's reading this story at all!**

**~*~xo~*~**

* * *

"_Hey. Dumbass. Hey, you in the tank. Cozy in there?"_

Blaine freezes. _Am I imagining this? Is there actually a person on the radio talking to me?_ After he hesitates for a moment, the radio hisses again, followed by the voice that had already just spoken.

"Dude, are you alive in there?"

Blaine immediately takes action, crawling over to the radio and picking up the speaker. "Hello?!" he gasps out, "Hello, are you still there?"

The person on the radio replies, sounding a bit relieved, "Oh, there you are. Thought I lost you for a second there."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Blaine asks, panicked.

Ignoring the first question, the man answers, "I'm on a rooftop overlooking the streets. All was well up until some dude in a police uniform starts running through the streets, waving his arms and screaming like an idiot. It's no wonder he got himself trapped in a tank surrounded by walkers. Dumbass."

"Walkers?"

"Yeah. It's what we call those undead bastards."

"Okay… got any advice for me?"

"The best I got? I say make a run for it."

Blaine narrows his eyes. "That's it? Make a run for it? That's the best you've got?"

The man on the other end responds very quickly, "Hey, it's not as crazy as it sounds. The walkers seem to be grouped together near the north side of the tank; they're less concentrated on the other side. That's where you need to run. You with me so far?"

Sighing, Blaine answers, "Yeah. So I somehow leave the tank, run towards the south side, and hope for the best?"

"There's an escape hatch at the very top of the tank. Just open it, jump out, and start sprinting the fuck away. I'll meet you by the nearest gate to your right and you'll follow me. Got it? And whatever you do… try not to shoot your gun anymore. It attracts them. I'm on my way down to the gate right at this moment, so hurry your ass up before the walkers scatter back out."

Blaine nods his head, not taking it into account that the person can't see him. "Alright, I got it." Looking up towards the ceiling of the tank, he spots the small circular door. He then focuses his attention back to the radio. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Didn't you hear me? You have to go right now. Move your ass!" The radio clicks off, signaling that the man has disconnected. Blaine puts the speaker down, quickly crawling over to the hatch. Standing up, he pushes at the door, opening it and crawling out.

The door hits the metal of the tank when Blaine slams it open, alerting the walkers that he's exiting it. They all turn to him, now focusing on getting to the top of the tank. Not giving them the chance, Blaine crawls to the edge of the tank near the less concentrated side, quickly sliding off and onto the ground. He wastes no time in running, knowing that the walkers will close in on him at any second. His eyes frantically search for the gate the man was talking about. It'll be to the right. That's what the man told him.

Darting his eyes to the right side of the street, Blaine spots a small alleyway blocked off by said fence. Luckily, the fence is open so he'll be able to get inside once he reaches it. But, where is the guy he was talking to? He's very excited to meet the man, he hasn't seen anyone at all for a while, and it'll be quite a relief to meet someone who doesn't want to eat him.

Miraculously, after dodging all the zombies chasing him, Blaine finally makes it to the gate. He quickly sprints through, turning around and shoving the gate closed. He knows it won't hold for long, so he runs down the alleyway, looking for the man who said he would be here. Farther down the alley, he spots a man running towards him. He looks pretty built, and has a Mohawk; which makes him look pretty badass. It's obviously the man he was talking to, who else could it be? Without hesitation, Blaine runs faster, waving his arm in the air to attract his attention, even though it already seems as though the man sees him.

The two men finally reach each other, the one yelling to Blaine, "Let's go! Follow me; we have to get the hell out of here!" Blaine nods, turning his head around to look behind him. To his horror, the walkers have already broken through the gate, and are about 20 feet from reaching him.

"Oh, shit!" Blaine exclaims, breaking into a run after the Mohawk man. Upon reaching a ladder, Mohawk Man starts to climb it at rapid speed, with Blaine following quickly behind. They climb far up the ladder to the very top of the building. They're extremely high up, which makes Blaine extremely nervous… but at least it would be the fall that kills him, not the walkers.

Once at the top, Mohawk Man offers Blaine his hand, helping him up. They stand there for a few moments, leaned over with their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breaths. Blaine looks over at the other man, nodding his head in appreciation. "Thank you, sir. I would have been so screwed if it weren't for you. Like, really. Thank you."

Mohawk Man smiles wide, holding out his hand. "Don't mention it, bro." Blaine reaches his hand into the other man's hand, shaking it. "You're still a dumbass, though. You do realize that your gunshots are going to attract every walker in the city right to our building, right?"

Blaine nods his head gravely, breaking their eye contact to look at the floor. "Yeah… I'm really sorry about that. I panicked, they were everywhere." Mohawk Man nods his head in understanding.

"I got you, man. To be honest, I'm looking for any excuse to get the fuck out of this building. Maybe the walkers will be enough encouragement for the rest of my group to want to at least try to leave."

"What's your name?" Blaine suddenly asks, "You never told be over the radio. I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Puck."

"Puck… It's very nice to meet you, Puck. So, what were you saying about the rest of your group? There are others here?"

Puck nods, "Yeah. Three others. There are Mike, Sam, Ryder, and Santana. You may have to watch out for Santana. She already knows you're here, and she's absolutely pissed that you fired that gun. Seriously, man. Brace yourself."

Blaine takes a deep breath, rubbing his hands together. "Duly noted. So, are we going to meet these people? I kind of need to, like… sit down. My legs are killing me."

Nodding his head, Puck gestures towards a door, leading to what was probably a stairwell. "Follow me, they're inside." With that, he walks over to the door with Blaine following closely behind. Opening the door, both men walk inside and down the stairs leading to the bottom of the building. Puck leads Blaine down a couple of hallways, and before long, to an open door. Blaine can hear voices inside, his spirits instantly lifting. He never thought he'd see another person again, let alone more than one.

As they walk into the room, the people inside instantly turn their heads, looking over Blaine. There's an Asian man, a blonde man, a brunette man, and a Latino woman. The Latino woman that Blaine guesses to be Santana looks absolutely pissed. He steps back and widens his eyes in surprise as she steps forward, pointing the gun she was holding in his face.

"That's him?!" The woman yells as she walks forward. "Esta bien, ¡déjamelo a mi!" she screams pushing Blaine into the wall, pinning him back and pushing the gun's barrel to his forehead. "¿Es este el pendejo que estaba disparando esa arma y gritando por las calles? ¡Estamos muertos por ti! ¡Te voy a matar por esto! Nos arruinaste, ¡Estamos rodeados!"

"Woah! Woah, that's enough, Santana!" To Blaine's relief, the blonde man steps forward, grabbing Santana and pulling her off of him.

Santana shoves the blonde away, exclaiming, "No me toques, mierda!" She shoots Blaine a glare, practically seething at the mouth. He puts his hands up in defense, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot at the things, but they were on my ass! I had no other choice; I can get us out of here, if that's what you want. I promise, I'll think if something. I don't want to be here anymore than you do," Blaine says in the calmest voice that he can manage. Truthfully, he's afraid of Santana's wrath.

Santana shakes her head, putting her gun down. "We're dead. All of us. And it's because of you. All I want is to get back to my fucking girlfriend and protect her from these evil bastards, but I'm going to die here."

Blaine frowns, "I'm sorry, Santana. I truly am. To be fair, I need to get out of here for the same reason as you do. All I am right now is a man trying to get to the love of his life, who he hasn't seen in months. Anything or anyone who tries to get in the way of that is going to lose. So, can we work at actually getting out of here? All of us? I'd really like to learn the rest of your names, too, if that's alright."

The Asian man speaks up, muttering, "I'm Mike."

"Sam," the blonde man supplies.

Finally, the brunette speaks. "Ryder's the name."

Smiling softly, Blaine nods at the men. "Nice to meet all of you. What's the story here?"

Puck speaks up, "We're half of another group. They're all situated far away from the city in a camp. The strongest of the group—that's us—ran off into the city to find help and supplies. We've actually been trapped here for a couple of days. The walkers have been around, but they didn't really become riled up until you came along. You kinda just rang the dinner bell, man." Santana scoffs, rolling her eyes and turning her head away.

"You're damn right he did," she hisses out.

Ignoring Santana, Blaine turns to Puck. "What _are _those things, by the way? They look like people… but they don't."

"That's because they're not," Sam offers, "They _were_, but they've changed… into whatever they are now. Zombies, I guess. Trippy, right? It's like a horror movie coming to life." Sam looks a little more intrigued with all this than any of them do.

Pursing his lips, Blaine slowly nods. "Yeah… trippy."

Mike steps forward, "Alright, guys. We have to talk about how to get out of here. Blaine. You said you could help us?"

The group all turn to Blaine, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah," he mutters, "I have an idea. It might be a long-shot, though."

Santana crosses her arms. "We're listening."

* * *

**~*~xo~*~**

**A big thanks to my friend Andrea who translated Santana's lines into Spanish for me. **** For those of you who cannot speak Spanish (like me), here's a little translation: ****"****Alright, let me at him! Is this the asshole who was shooting off that damn gun and yelling through the streets? We're all dead because of you! I'm going to fucking kill you for this! You screwed us, we're surrounded!" " Don't fucking touch me!" …Good old Santana ;)**

**~REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE~**


	6. Out of the City

**... SPOILERS, ANYONE?! Seriously, who else is absolutely freaking out about the Klaine spoilers? I've been panicking since the moment I heard them. BLAEDJBADJBFDGVUDKS! That is all, enjoy the story!**

**~*~xo~*~**

* * *

"Alright, what do you think?" Blaine asks the rest if the group.

"I think you're an idiot."

"Do you really think that'll work?"

"I'm not going to be the one going out there."

Puck raises his hand at the others, signalling for them to stop talking. He then turns his attention back to Blaine. "So you want us to find a zombie, chop it up, cover ourselves with guts, and waltz outside, hoping that the others can't tell that we're human? That's pretty risky, man."

Sighing, Blaine raises his hands up, "I know, I know. Which is why I think only two of us should go. Me, and one of you. I was thinking that maybe we could create some sort of distraction, and then drive in here in a car, picking up the rest of the group. Do any of you know how to hot wire a car?"

In silence, all eyes go to Puck. "What, just because I look like a criminal means that I know how to steal a car?"

"Do you?"

"Well... Yeah. But not because I'm a criminal," Puck responds, sounding annoyed, "And anyways, I don't need to start any cars like that. We drove a truck in here when we first came. It's parked just outside of the city where we left it."

Blaine smiles at this. "Awesome! That's perfect, but we still need the distraction. I was thinking that maybe we could find another car and break into it. You know, so the alarm goes off. Then, Puck, you can start it up and lead the walkers away from this building."

Santana, who had been desperately trying to hold her tongue throughout the whole conversation, finally speaks up. "Yeah, this is all such a great plan, officer. But what about your incredibly flawed and stupid first step? The one where you smear your body in blood and guts, hoping for the best? What about when that fails, then what?"

"Do you honestly believe those things are smart enough to tell the difference, Satan?" Puck asks, obviously annoyed. "I think it's a good plan. Hell, what do we have to lose?"

"Our lives?" She snaps.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine points to Ryder, Mike, and Sam. "What about you guys, do you have any complaints?"

All three men look between each other, shrugging and shaking their heads. "Nah, I think we should go for it," Sam says.

"Good. So, Puck and I will be creating a distraction. He'll be driving the smaller car with the alarm, luring the walkers away. Once you guys hear the alarm of the car, I'll be here shortly in the truck and pick you all up. I'll drive right up to those exit doors," Blaine points to the large double doors, leading to outside the building, "and you all will get in as fast as you can. Puck will drive back to your camp, leaving the walkers behind. We'll follow him in the truck. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Ryder speaks up, "What part of the police department were you in before this all started? Just curious."

Blaine smiles at the simple question, providing his answer. "I was the sheriff's deputy."

The other man nods. "Awesome."

"Alright. Enough small talk, ladies. Let's get the hell out of here," Santana claps once, walking out of the room. The rest of the group follow behind her. "There are a couple dead people in the back over here that we came across. But you're chopping the things up, I'm not gonna touch them."

"Deal."

~*~xo~*~

The group found a body to use, sharing looks and hesitating greatly before actually cutting into it. Luckily, they had found gloves to wear, so reaching into the body wasn't as bad as initially thought. Blaine and Puck both found white robes to wear over their clothes, in an attempt to stay as clean as possible.

After about a half an hour, both men were covered completely in blood and guts. They know it is somewhat immoral to do this, and it absolutely disgusts Blaine. But, without these guts, he would never even come close to Kurt; so Blaine has had no second thoughts.

The group decide to send Blaine and Puck out the back door, trying to keep the lowest profile possible.

Both men pretend to stagger across the streets, trying their best to fit in with the walkers. For safe measure, Blaine even mimics the noise that they make.

Both men tense greatly as they begin to move through the giant hoard of walkers. Hopefully, the creatures don't catch their smell, giving them away. The men keep staggering through, feeling extremely relieved when the walkers don't seem to pay any attention at all to them. It's working. It's actually working!

After twenty minutes, they've finally reached the truck. They're far away from the walkers now, so the men strip off their robes, tossing then aside.

"Dude, I cannot believe that worked. You're a fricken genius!" Puck exclaims, excitedly.

Blaine lets out a short laugh. "Maybe, but we're not out of the woods yet. We have to find the other car with the alarm, after starting this truck. Do you have the keys?"

"Of course I do," Puck states, reaching into his pockets and grabbing the keys. He throws them over to Blaine, watching as he easily catches them. "Okay, so I'm gonna go find this car. I spotted a cool looking one back there, I'll go get it. Wait ten minutes after you hear the alarm starting, then get into my truck and do your thing. See ya, man. Good luck." With that, Puck runs off back towards where they just came from, searching for the car.

A little over five minutes pass before Blaine finally hears the booming sound of the car alarm going off. _Wow, that was fast_, he thinks, walking over to the truck.

Once he jumps in the driver's seat, he waits for what he believes to be ten minutes before starting the car and pulling away from the curb it's parked at. He drives into the city, careful to go quickly, so he doesn't get swarmed by any walkers that had not followed Puck. There are still plenty of them around, but they were widely dispersed since Puck had driven through. He hears the alarm far in the distance, signaling that Puck had done his job, and that he's already making his way away from the city.

Blaine speeds up to the building, slamming his breaks and stopping the car once he reaches the entrance. He quickly jumps out of the car, running up to the double doors and slamming then open.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" He screams to the 4 group members. Luckily, they're all standing right by the door, ready to go.

Following Blaine, the group quickly piles into the truck, slamming the doors shut as he punches the gas pedal, swerving the hell out of there.

The group start yelling in celebration and excitement when they speed by the walkers, who are making useless attempts at getting ahold of the car.

"WOOO! We did it! We actually did it! Holy crap!" Sam screams in excitement.

Santana sits in the back of the car, closing her eyes and sighing in relief. "I'm coming, Britt. Hang in there."

As they exit the city, the group seems to be ecstatic. They never actually thought that they'd escape from there. This was amazing. Suddenly everyone had a deep feeling of gratitude for the curly-haired man who had saved them. He came up with the entire strategy, and had risked his life for them.

After a few minutes of enjoyed silence in the car, Mike speaks up from the passenger seat next to Blaine, "So, what's your story, Blaine? What were you doing all alone in the big city? Anyone who's anyone knows that the place is overrun. No one goes in alone without a death wish."

Sighing, Blaine glances at Mike. "Well, I actually recently woke up from a coma... I was shot months ago, and this whole thing started while I was apparently sleeping."

"Woah, hold up a second," Santana interrupts, sounding dumbfounded, "You just woke up from a _coma_ and into a fucking zombie apocalypse?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could put it that way."

"Holy shit, man," Ryder breathes out, with his mouth wide open. "That is tough."

Santana speaks again, feeling slightly confused. "Wait, but still. What were you doing in the city? Shouldn't the abandoned tanks and army crap be a huge sign that this place is not the safest place to be?"

Blaine hesitates for a moment, not sure of what to say. He didn't want to tell them that he was looking for his husband.

What if any of them were homophobic? Santana did mention having a girlfriend, but what if she was just referring to a girl who was only her friend? Girls seemed to use the word girlfriend a lot, anyways. Blaine decides to tell the truth, but keep it vague. He didn't want to take any chances of pissing someone off, or losing their trust, no matter how ridiculous their reasoning would be. Better play it safe.

"I, uh, was looking for someone. Someone I was separated from. I'm not only a cop and a dumbass, I'm also a husband. A husband who will stop at nothing to find his love again. I guess I was just so desperate, I wandered into the city without thinking. I thought maybe... Maybe we'd be reunited here." Blaine's face falls completely in the time that he's talking about Kurt. Although he kept it extremely vague, the words hurt him greatly.

The rest of the group looks at Blaine in sympathy. Noticing his miserable state, Sam leans forward in his seat, patting Blaine's back gently. "Cheer up, man. You'll find your wife, I know you will. I'm sure she's fine." He gives him a soft, encouraging smile.

Blaine nods, smiling back. He doesn't bother to correct Sam on the fact that he has a husband, not a wife. He decides that it doesn't matter, and again, he didn't want to risk anything. These people were the only ones he had right now, and there was no room for mistakes.

The car ride continues in silence for 10 more minutes until Santana finally speaks.

"Thank you, Blaine" she says, surprising everyone, especially Blaine, who raises his eyebrows in shock.

"For what?" He asks, feeling partially confused.

Santana takes a deep breath, already regretting her apology. She hated admitting to being wrong, but she figured that it was necessary. "For getting us out of there. I mean, it was a crazy-ass plan, and it could have easily gotten you guys killed, but it worked. I'm really... Really grateful for that." She shifts in her seat for a moment before speaking again. "It's mostly because of Brittany. My, uh... My girlfriend back at the camp.

"I knew it was an awful idea leaving her there in the first place. I mean, if something were to happen to me, she'd never make it on her own. She's just so innocent and sweet. She, out of all people in this world, diserves all this the least. I left her there, knowing that she'd be completely alone in the world if I didn't come back. When you shot off those bullets, attracting the walkers... That's what I was afraid of. Her. Not me. In reality, you coming by was nothing short of a miracle, considering the fact that we'd never get out of there, anyways. So, thank you."

Blaine listens to her speak, nodding his head in sympathy at her words. Santana was actually a really good person. The one thing that Blaine noticed, was that she had a big heart. "You know," he starts, "When you pointed that gun in my face, I thought you were a little insane." At Santana's offended expression, Blaine quickly continues, "I judged you at first sight, and I'm sorry for that. You were just panicked, I completely understand that. I would have reacted similarly if something like that happened to me. It's really sweet that you're so protective of this Brittany girl. What's she like, anyways?" Blaine asks the question, trying to create some light conversation.

Blaine smiles slightly at the way Santana's face absolutely brightens at the question. She must be extremely fond of this girl, "She's the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life. Inside, and out. She's so sweet... She wouldn't wish a paper cut on her worst enemy. Wait until you meet her, you'll get what I'm talking about. It's like... She has this different view on the world. She lives in this magical world in her head, and all she wants to do is share it with our world." Santana's face falls slightly as she hesitates for a moment. "People call her crazy... Which pisses me off." She quickly shoots Blaine a warning glare and continues, "If you ever do that, you will feel my wrath, I am not joking on that. You'll get it worse than you already have. And you've gotten it pretty bad."

Nodding his head, Blaine replies, "Got it." Not gonna lie, Blaine did feel a little concerned at this threat.

"Good," Santana says, crossing her arms. "As I was saying... People call her crazy. But I think she's a genius."

Mike, who has been utterly quiet for the majority of the ride, quickly raises his arm, pointing to the right side of the road.

"Pull over right there, we're here."

Blaine blinks his eyes, surprised at how fast the time went. He swiftly obliges to Mike's words, pulling the car over to the side of the road.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Ryder, Mike, and Santana jump out of the car, running towards to camp, leaving Blaine and Sam in the car alone, getting their things together.

"Brittany! Brittany, I'm back!" Santana yells, running into the camp. Seeming to have heard her name being called, a tall and skinny blonde girl steps out of her tent. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she spots her girlfriend.

"San? Is that really you?" She asks, squinting her eyes and walking forward. She doesn't quite believe that Santana's actually here at first. Finn _had_ told her that she had visited unicorn land, and might not be back for a long time. Finn was terrible at making up an excuse, but Brittany bought it.

Santana quickly reaches Brittany, tackling her in a warm embrace. "Yes, yes it's me. Britt, I'm back; I'm not leaving again. Never." Santana nearly starts crying in Brittany's arms, but refrains; she promised herself that she wouldn't.

Only a few feet away, Tina and Mike had reunited in a very similar fashion.

"I knew you'd come back, I knew you would!" Tina exclaims into Mike's shoulder as he squeezes her tightly.

Mike smiles at his wife, breathing out, "I promised you that I would."

She sniffles into his shoulder, only tightening her arms around him more.

Puck stands there, watching everyone as they have their reunions. "Took you guys long enough! I was starting to think that maybe you all got eaten."

Ryder walks up to him, holding out his fist and bumping it with Puck's. "Never, man. Those wimps have nothing on us."

Everyone else at the camp seemed to be extremely relieved that the rest of their group had returned. Most of them have made good friends with each other during the couple of months that they've known each other. All of them have bright smiles on their faces. All except for one.

The lone brunette man stands silently against a tree, leaning his back onto it. He gives a sad, supporting smile at the group as they all reunite with each other. He's happy for them, he really is; but, the way all the couples and friends are showing their affection... The relieved looks on their faces. The love in their eyes. He can't say that he isn't a bit envious of them.

Meanwhile, Sam and Blaine still sit in the car, preparing to leave.

Blaine is lost in thought, wondering what he's going to say to everyone. Sam seems to notice this, as he slowly leans forward in his seat, resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder gently.

"Come on out and meet everybody. They're all super nice people, I promise," he says, giving Blaine's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. With that, he opens his door, hopping outside.

Sam walks down towards the camp as Blaine is just undoing his seat belt and grabbing his bag that he's been carrying this whole time. A tall, brown haired man appears from his tent, smiling down at the returned group. "Dude, how did you guys get out of there? Weren't you, like, swarmed with zombies or something?" The man asks, clearly shocked.

"New guy, Finn," Sam states as he walks into their camping site. "He came by and helped us out," he says, turning around and facing the direction of the car.

"Hey, deputy boy! Come say hello!" He calls back.

Right on cue, Blaine steps out of the car, keeping his eyes mostly on the ground. He walks slowly, hands in his pockets. As he nears the group, he finally looks up, attempting to smile warmly at the first person he sees.

The first person that he happens to see turns his head to Blaine at approximately the same time that Blaine spots him.

The curly-haired man and the brunette both freeze in shock as hazel eyes meet blue. Both step forward slowly, their jaws opening in surprise.

The first of the men to speak is a very shaken up and surprised Blaine.

"... Kurt?"


	7. Reunion

**Sorry this took a little longer than usual; I had some stuff to do. It was only a couple of days, but to me that's kind of mean… Considering I left off at a cliffhanger. I apologize! Hope you like it! **

**~*~xo~*~**

* * *

_"... Kurt?"_

The world stopped.

Or, at least it seemed to.

Everything around them disappeared. Nothing mattered except the fact that they were looking straight at each other. They were both _alive_.

Everything started moving in slow motion as Blaine started walking forward. Neither of the men took their eyes off each other for a single moment.

"Kurt…" Blaine repeats himself, his voice breaking as he says his husband's name.

Kurt seemed to realize what was happening, as he finally lurches forward towards Blaine. In no time at all, Kurt collides with his husband, being quick to wrap his arms tightly around him. Letting their legs collapse beneath them, they fall to the floor, clinging to each other tight.

"Is it you? Is it really you?" Kurt breathes out, already sobbing into Blaine's neck and grasping at the back of his shirt.

Blaine frantically nods his head, gasping out, "Yes. Yes, Kurt it's me. I'm right here. I've got you." He presses his lips onto Kurt's hair, letting them linger there as he clenches his eyes shut.

"God, Blaine," Kurt gasps. "I-I thought you were dead. How…?" Kurt chokes out the last word, pulling away slightly to look at Blaine in the eyes.

"I'll talk about it later… Right now I just…" He sniffles, smiling wide and lifting his hands up to cup Kurt's wet cheeks. He pulls their faces in close, resting their foreheads together. "I found you. I knew I'd find you. God, I'm so happy you're okay."

Suddenly, Kurt smashes their lips together. He grabs the back of Blaine's head, pulling him as close as he possibly can. Blaine wastes no time in returning the kiss, his hands grasping Kurt's cheeks tightly in his desperation. Hot tears swiftly run down both of their faces as they kiss, all of their held up emotions finally pouring out.

Kurt and Blaine only tear their faces away from each other when they hear a very loud throat-clearing behind them. They turn to see a grinning Puck, who looks to be genuinely happy for them. They look around at the rest of the camp, only to notice that everyone's staring at them in shock. None of them look disgusted, or even dismayed in the slightest, apart from Finn. He just looked sad. Rachel looks the most emotional. She's on looking both of them, smiling wide and crying her own tears of joy.

Sniffling, both men turn back to each other. Kurt slowly reaches out, cupping Blaine's cheek with his hand. He softly strokes his cheekbone with his thumb, staring into Blaine's eyes. "You're alive. You're okay… You're here," Kurt says, sounding as if he doesn't quite believe that this is happening.

"I am. I'm okay, and I found you. You're safe now, baby. I'm never letting you go again, okay? I'll never leave you like that again."

"God, I missed you so much, Blaine," Kurt chokes out, "I-I thought you were gone. I thought I'd ne-never see you again." He sniffles, leaning forward to connect their foreheads.

"I know, honey, I know. I'd never leave you. Never. Okay?" Blaine reaches out, gently taking Kurt's hand in his own.

Kurt smiles softly at this gesture, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Okay."

Blaine then utters the words that he never thought he'd be able to say to his husband again.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blaine."

~*~xo~*~

"Wait, so you just woke up? Like, all by yourself? You woke up from your coma and had to go through all this by yourself?" Kurt asks, worriedly.

"Yeah. I went home to find you, but obviously you weren't there. I was so scared at first, Kurt. I thought you were dead," Blaine says, his eyes starting to water.

"Oh, baby," Kurt holds Blaine closer, kissing his temple. "I am so sorry. I can't believe you had to go through that."

"Don't be sorry, Kurt. It's not your fault at all. Besides, I knew you were alive."

"How'd you know?"

Blaine smiles, turning his head to Kurt. "All of our pictures and items from our memory drawer were gone. As well as our pictures off the walls. No thief or looter would have even dreamed of taking those. I knew that was my Kurt."

Kurt lets out a soft sob, nuzzling his head into Blaine's neck. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I've never been more determined for anything in my life than when I decided I needed to find you. And I found you," he says dreamily.

"You did," Kurt states, pulling his head up from Blaine's shoulder to gently connect their lips. Blaine smiles into it, placing his hand on the back of Kurt's head and pulling him closer.

"Hey, can you dudes keep the love-making to a minimum? Thank you."

Blaine and Kurt break apart to look up at Finn, who's watching them from his seat across the campfire, raising an eyebrow. It's only then that they realize exactly where they are. They're sitting around a campfire with the rest of the group. It's funny how you completely forget where you are when you're with the person you love. No one seems to notice them, aside from Finn. They all seem to be talking amongst themselves about their own things.

"Sorry, Finn," Kurt pulls away from Blaine slightly, but not too much.

Blaine frowns when Kurt pulls away, shooting a quick glare up to Finn. What was this guy's problem? He should have known that he couldn't get away from the homophobes; not even during the zombie apocalypse. Noticing Blaine's slight discomfort, Kurt squeezes his hand, giving him a sweet smile.

Kurt and Blaine sit in silence for the next half hour, watching the campfire and enjoying each other's company. Blaine shivers slightly, prompting Kurt to turn his head in his direction.

"Are you cold?"

Blaine raises his shoulders in a small shrug. "A little."

"Want to go back to our tent?"

Smiling down at Kurt, Blaine answers, "I would love to."

Kurt stands up from their seat, pulling up Blaine with him before stretching out his limbs. "We're going back to the tent. Night everybody!" He declares, waving his hand at the rest of the group.

Blaine follows suit, waving his hand at the other people.

The ones that do answer reply at once.

"See yah, Kurt. Blaine."

"Goodnight, boys! Good to see you again, Blaine! I love you both."

"Get some, Hummel."

"Night, guys."

"Thanks again, Blaine."

Giving a quick nod in everyone's direction—including Finn, even though he just looked kind of pissed off—both men walked back in the direction of their tent together, still holding each other's hands tightly. They haven't let go of each other since the moment they were first reunited.

They quickly arrive at the tent, with Blaine holding the tent flap open for Kurt to walk inside. He quickly follows him, closing and zipping up the flap behind them.

"I still can't believe you're here," Kurt speaks up, turning his face towards Blaine's.

"I'd like to say that I can't either. But, in a way, I knew I'd find you. I never stopped thinking about you—not for a single moment. You're my Kurt. I wasn't going to rest until you were safe in my arms again."

"God, I missed you so much. I am just… I'm so happy you're here. I can't even begin to tell you."

"Me too. I can't begin to tell you how much I've missed you either, so… I want to show you."

Kurt smiles softly, but it ends up looking a bit more like a smirk. "Oh, really? How would you go about doing that, Mr. Anderson?"

"The same as I always used to, Mr. Anderson," Blaine states, pulling Kurt closer by his hand.

Kurt walks in close to Blaine, leaning in so his lips brush against his ear. "Demonstrate?" He whispers.

"Gladly…" Blaine replies, letting his own lips connect with Kurt's neck. He hums against the soft skin when he feels Kurt's arms snake around him. He continues to place soft kisses from the neck, up along Kurt's jawline, and finally to the pale, pink lips.

Blaine's hands trace the outline of Kurt's frame from his hips to his rib cage, pulling the thin fabric of the tank top Kurt was wearing with them. Kurt seems to take the hint, and removes his hands from Blaine's back to remove the piece of clothing completely. Blaine smiles softly, immediately placing a kiss on Kurt's collar bone. "Still as beautiful as ever…" He whispers.

Kurt responds by undoing the buttons of Blaine's uniform and untucking the shirt from his pants. He pushes the fabric over Blaine's shoulders and lets it fall to the ground. He pauses, taking in the sight of Blaine.

Ribs were showing through Blaine's skin, which had lost quite a bit of colour since Kurt had last seen him. There was also a bandage, clearly old, covering the bullet wound just below his left peck.

"Blaine…" He breathes, bringing his forehead to rest against the warm skin of his husband. He runs a hand over the bandage, gently. "We'll have to change this."

"We'll worry about that later, Kurt..."

Without another word, Kurt gently pushes Blaine down to lie on his back on the make-shift bed. He immediately sets to work undoing the belt of Blaine's uniform pants and pulling the waist band down and off of Blaine's legs entirely, underwear included.

Blaine lets out a soft hiss and the rush of cold air, but it's quickly forgotten as Kurt's mouth wraps around his already half hard cock. He lets out a soft whimper, feeling himself harden fully. Kurt's tongue swirls around the tip a few times before he begins to bob up and down. Blaine laces his fingers into the chestnut hair, watching those perfect lips work their magic.

It had been so long… and now, here they were and Blaine doesn't think he can last much longer, sure enough there's that familiar fire in his lower abdomen. He bites his lip to stifle a moan, not wanting the rest of the camp to hear them. He tightens his grip on Kurt's hair and pulls him up, much to Kurt's dismay. "S-Stop," he breathes. "Want to come inside you…" He adds, watching his husband's face change from confused to delight.

"Wait but, we don't have…"

Blaine cuts him off by reaching into the pocket of his bag, which they had thrown in here earlier. He pulls out the half bottle of lube he had grabbed from his and Kurt's nightstand with a slightly sheepish grin. Kurt gives a soft chuckle as he presses a soft kiss to his husband's nose.

Within seconds, Blaine has them flipped so Kurt's underneath him. He removes the last barrier between them in one swift motion, ignoring Kurt's half-hearted grumble about how those were expensive jeans and should be treated with more care. Even in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, Kurt still cares about his clothes. Same old Kurt. Blaine places an affectionate kiss just below Kurt's belly button.

"I love you." A kiss on the inner thigh.

"Missed you." A kiss on the other thigh.

"I'm sorry about the fight we had before I got shot." A kiss on the tip of Kurt's hard cock.

"I'm so glad I found you…" Blaine uncaps the bottle of lube. He squirts a generous amount onto his fingers and spreads it around until they're coated. He positions one at Kurt's entrance and gently slides it inside. He places gentle kisses along Kurt's chest as the taller boy gives soft whimpers.

Blaine slips a second finger in, and Kurt's voice grows a little louder. Blaine silences him with a kiss on the lips, again not wanting the other members of the group to hear.

A third finger and Kurt's hand reaches up to tangle in the dark curls, taking full advantage of the gel-free state. "You've always been my missing puzzle piece, Blaine…" Kurt whimpers out, as Blaine finally removes his fingers and slicks up his own cock with more lube.

"I know… you've always been mine, too." Blaine replies, lining up and pushing slowly inside. Then, knowing full well how corny it sounded, he adds, "I'm complete."

Kurt lets out a short laugh, gripping tightly to Blaine's back. After a few seconds he grunts, "Move!" to Blaine.

Needing no more words of encouragement, Blaine does just that. He gently nibbles at Kurt's neck as he thrusts back and forth, feeling that fire build up again. It doesn't take long for either of them, given the amount of time it had been since either of them had been together like this. Blaine's tempo stutters as his hips give a couple of shakes, he reaches between them and wraps his fingers around Kurt, giving two simple strokes and that's all it took for Kurt to come. Blaine follows suit immediately after, pulling out just before and coming on Kurt's chest so that cleaning up wouldn't be so difficult.

And then he collapses onto Kurt, cuddling close to him and breathing heavy. "I love you, Kurt." He mumbles sleepily.

"I love you too, Blainey." Kurt replies, using a nearby towel to clean himself off before wrapping his arms around Blaine and burying his face into his husband's neck.

* * *

**~*~xo~*~**

**Alright, so. You know sunnyblainey? Kelsie? The girl I mentioned in the first chapter? Yeah, she wrote all the smut. ALL OF IT. She's amazeballs, seriously. I had her write it because I am terrible at writing smut in my opinion, and to make sure that this moment is as perfect as possible, I had her write it! :) **** It turned out far better than I had hoped, so CREDIT GOES TO KELSIE. AKA, "sunnyblainey"!**


	8. Back Story

**Keep in mind, the updates might be a little more far apart after a couple more updates, but don't think I'm abandoning the story! **

**~*~xo~*~**

* * *

"Blaine."

A grunt, followed by the sound of someone rolling over.

"Blaine, honey, wake up."

He feels a small hand gently pushing on his shoulder. The soft sound of a whine escapes his lips. "Dun' wanna…"

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly at his husband. He leans down over him, lightly brushing a strand of hair off of his forehead. "I know you don't, but we have to get up. It's got to be mid-day by now. I've laid here with you all day, but I think it's time to get up now," Kurt speaks quietly into Blaine's ear. "Come on, sweetie. You'll get to sleep again tonight."

The entire time Kurt was speaking, Blaine listened intently. Not so much to what he was saying, but to the sound of his voice. He missed it so much, and it was still surreal to him. He smiles to himself, reaching his hand out slowly to grab Kurt's. "Help me up."

Kurt lets out a short laugh before standing himself up and offering Blaine his hand. Blaine takes it, pulling himself off of the floor. "You know," he says in a low voice, smiling up at Kurt, "Last night was amazing."

"I actually don't think it's ever been that great," Kurt replies, smirking slightly. "It was just so…"

"Passionate," Blaine finishes for him.

"Yes. You know, that was also the best sleep I've gotten in months. Perhaps the only sleep I've gotten. I didn't wake up once all night."

Blaine smiles, leaning in to peck the tip of Kurt's nose. "I'm glad. No more hard nights for you."

Moments later, Blaine and Kurt are walking out of their tent, clasping each other's hand.

"Hey! Guys!" Puck calls from their left side, causing them both to turn to him. "Next time you decide to fuck while we're all trying to sleep, keep it down!" There's a teasing side to his voice, showing that he's not really mad. Both of the men quickly turn their heads away, a pink blush showing up on both their cheeks.

"Ignore him," Kurt mutters, "He's a little…crude."

Blaine bites his lip, nodding a bit. "Yeah, I caught that."

They walk down towards the picnic table, eyeing the cooked fish lying across the surface. Blaine hasn't eaten or drunken anything in over a day, and he had barely eaten anything even then. He quickly sits down at the table, grabbing a piece of the fish and biting into it.

"Mmm… This is actually good," He mutters in between mouthfuls of fish.

"Thank Tina and Brittany for these. They go out every day and fish for us. It's rather sweet, and they're very good at it. Finn is uh, the one to cook them up. Everyone does their part around here, I guess."

Blaine doesn't fail to notice the way Kurt seemed to falter when saying Finn's name, but he doesn't mention it. He figured he could talk about this Finn guy later. Not too soon, though. "Well, these are great."

"That they are," Kurt says, grabbing a piece of his own.

~*~xo~*~

For the majority of the day, Kurt and Blaine mostly walked around the camp talking to people. Kurt spoke to the people who had just got back the day before, and Blaine chatted it up with the ones he had never met. Besides the people he already knew, there were Tina, Brittany, Marley, Artie, and Finn. He had also talked to Rachel, who he had known since long before. She was Kurt's best friend, after-all. She seemed to be almost as happy as Kurt that Blaine was back in the camp, safe. The only person he hadn't talked to yet was Finn, and that was mostly because he got the vibe that Finn wasn't too fond of him. Every time he looked in Finn's direction, he would receive a nasty glare from the other man. It was a little confusing, considering they had never met.

By night, everyone was ready to sit around the campfire again, just as they had before. Everyone was present, except for Finn and Kurt, who went down to the lake to fill the camp's containers with water. No one seems to mind their absence, besides Blaine, of course.

_Where are they?_ He thinks to himself, worriedly. _They should be back by now, something has to be wrong. I shouldn't have let Kurt out of my sight; I shouldn't have trusted Finn to go with him._

Rachel, who notices Blaine's distraught state, moves over to sit by him. "Worried about Kurt?" She asks.

He nods, looking down at his hands. "Yeah. Don't you think they should have been back by now?" He looks up at her, the concern obvious in his eyes.

"Of course not. Kurt's been down to the lake by himself before plenty of times, and he's managed just fine. If Finn's with him, that only makes him safer. Trust me, Finn will keep him safe," She finishes, giving Blaine a reassuring smile. "Oh, and also. This place we're in is actually very safe. We haven't seen a walker in weeks. And when we did, there was only one. They don't seem to come up the mountain this far. There's nothing to be worried about."

Nodding his head, Blaine manages a small, appreciative smile. "Thanks, Rachel. For everything, I mean. For what you just said, and also for keeping Kurt safe while I was gone. It means the world to me."

"Don't thank me," She says, smiling, "He's my best friend. Don't forget that."

"I know, and I won't. But still, thank you." He pauses for a moment, thinking a bit. "I do have a question. About Finn."

Rachel's smile brightens as she nods her head. She seemed to be very fond of this man. "Yes?"

"Alright, well… I'm getting the vibe that he doesn't like me. Like, he gives me these glares every time I look at him, and he's never spoken a word to me besides a complaint about Kurt and I's PDA. Is there a reason that he wouldn't like me? Maybe because I'm the new guy around camp? Afraid that I'll steal away his thunder?" Blaine finishes the last sentence with an amused tone. He knew that was a little ridiculous. He decides to go with a more serious and likely reason. "… Is he homophobic?"

Rachel quickly shakes her head. "He's absolutely not homophobic, I can tell you that. Although I'll admit that I have noticed that he's been a bit tenser since you showed up, I can't think of a reason for him to dislike you. He's a very nice guy. He and Kurt have been getting along so well for the past couple of months, actually. They've been great friends; Finn seems to be very fond of him."

Blaine narrows his eyes at Rachel's last admission. "What do you mean fond?"

With her eyes widening in realization, Rachel quickly continues, "Oh, I mean in a friendly way. Kurt would never even think of Finn in a more than platonic way, but I don't think I need to tell you that. And besides, Finn's straight, as far as I can tell. But, like I said, they were great friends. And I use the word 'were' in its past tense for a reason."

"They're not friends anymore?"

"Not since about two weeks ago. My guess is that they had a fight, but Kurt won't give me any details. I've asked him, but he makes sure to keep his lips sealed. I did think it was odd, but I never thought about it too much."

Blaine tenses up at Rachel's words, carefully asking, "You don't think that Finn… Hit him, or anything?"

"Oh, God no! Finn wouldn't hit Kurt, it was nothing like that. Kurt would have definitely said something if he was hurt in a physical way."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Blaine nods his head. "Alright. I guess I can just talk to Kurt about it. I'm sure he'd tell me something if it was bothering hi—"

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice interrupts Blaine's sentence. He quickly turns his head in relief as he spots his husband walking towards him.

"You're back!" He says happily, grabbing Kurt's hand and sitting him down next to him in the spot that Rachel just scooted herself away from. "I was getting worried there for a second."

Kurt smiles a forced, almost uncomfortable looking smile. "Yeah, I, uh… I'm fine. He's, uh… Finn has the water."

"Are you okay?" Blaine immediately asks. He knew how to tell when Kurt was upset, and Kurt looked beyond upset. "Where's Finn?"

"He's on his way, I'm sure," Kurt quickly says. "It takes longer to walk up here when you're carrying jugs of water."

"Didn't you help him?"

"No."

"… Why not?"

"Because he's perfectly capable of doing it by himself," Kurt snaps. "I don't have to help if I don't want to."

Frowning, Blaine winces slightly at Kurt's tone. "Honey, can you not snap at me? I'm only trying to see what's wrong, I'm trying to help," he says softly, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly. Kurt seems to relax at this.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm tired. That's all," he sighs, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright," Blaine answers, not feeling convinced with Kurt's excuse at all.

Finn chose that moment to come sauntering out of the forest, hauling two large jugs filled with water. He drops them on the floor carelessly, moving over to his seat by the campfire next to Puck.

"Damn, Finn. Took you long enough," Puck utters as he watches Finn drop the water to the floor. "And careful, we can't afford to break our water jugs."

Finn grumbles in response, not looking up in Puck's direction. Instead, he keeps his eyes trained on the fire, watching as the flames dance in the wind. His jaw is clenched, and his eyes are narrowed. In a way, he just looked pissed and defeated.

Blaine eyes Finn, his own eyes narrowing as he tries to figure the man out. He can faintly make out his facial features with the light of the fire. He can almost see a couple faint red lines across his left cheek. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him; he had never seen those marks on his face before. Although he hadn't really gotten the chance to study Finn's face before, he's sure he would have noticed that.

As if on cue, Puck exclaims, "Dude! What happened to your face?"

Finn seems to jump slightly in surprise at Puck's loud voice. "What?"

"You have total scratches on your face, man! How did that happen? Don't tell me a walker got to you…"

"No! No, it wasn't a walker," Finn assures quickly, "I, uh, got whacked in the face by a tree branch. On the way over to the lake. I'm clumsy, you know?"

Puck nods his head, seeming to buy Finn's ridiculous excuse. "Ah, I got you. You gotta be more careful out in the woods, dude. Next time it might not be a tree to scratch you," he warns.

Nodding his head, Finn glances up in Kurt's direction before turning his attention back to Puck. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll be more careful."

Across the fire, Brittany's voice is heard. "Don't step on their roots, Finn. Trees get really mad when you do that. Maybe that's why it slapped you? It's happened to me before."

Santana holds back a giggle at Brittany. Finn furrows his eyebrows in slight confusion. "Um, maybe that's why? I'm not sure; I'll ask the tree tomorrow. Because whatever I did upset the tree, I am very, very sorry." Finn finishes his sentence, looking up to Kurt. His words sound as if they have more meaning behind them than they would seem.

Kurt bites his lip when Finn looks at him. He quickly turns his head away in discomfort before nuzzling himself into Blaine's side. This breaks Blaine out of his intense gaze on Finn. He wraps his arm around Kurt, pulling him in closer before planting a soft kiss on the top of his head.

Blaine didn't miss the way Finn seemed to scowl in disgust at the sight of the two.

~*~xo~*~

The group spent over an hour talking amongst themselves just like the night before. After the hour and a half mark, Kurt felt pressure in his bladder. He slowly untangles himself from Blaine, standing up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Blaine quickly asks.

"I'll be right back, don't worry."

Blaine shakes his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "No, tell me where you're going."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt crosses his arms. "I have to pee. Jeez, and I try to be discreet around here."

Nodding his head, Blaine smiles a bit. "Alright, sweetie. Be quick, and don't go too far."

"Okay, father," Kurt answers fondly, giving Blaine a soft kiss on his forehead before walking off towards the trees.

Blaine sighs happily at the kiss, watching Kurt walk away before turning himself back towards the fire. He missed being cutesy with Kurt. He absolutely loved the moments that they shared with each other. Every kiss, every word, and every touch. Every moment that he and Kurt weren't together, he would feel anxious. Like right now. He knew Kurt was only a short ways away, but he still worried. Although Rachel assured him that there weren't any zombies in the area, he always had the suspicion in the back of his mind…

Blaine's thoughts are cut short when a blood curdling scream fills the air. It causes every member of the group around the campfire jump up in fright. All eyes widen in horror as they realize who the scream belonged to. Blaine doesn't spare a single moment before he jumps from his seat, sprinting towards the forest.

"KURT!"

* * *

**~*~xo~*~**

**Review! I really need to hear your ideas on what you think should happen through the course of the story. Any ideas that you want to be written, I'll consider them all :)**


	9. Attack

**Ack! Sorry for leaving for so long on a cliffhanger. I've had to perform every night for this concert for the past couple of days, so I had no time for the interwebz. Buuut I'm back, so enjoy chapter 9. :)**

**Trigger warning: There's a molestation trigger possibility in this chapter, so if you're one to be triggered by that kind of action, skip over the large part written in italics.**

**~*~xo~*~**

* * *

"Please be okay," Blaine chants frantically to himself as he nears the location of the screaming. "Kurt! Kurt, baby, where are you?!"

"Blaine!" Kurt screams, running out of the trees and onto Blaine's arms.

"Oh, thank God! Are you okay, what happened?!" Blaine yells, panicked.

"T-they're over there! A bunch of them, Blaine! One almost got me, we have to go!" Kurt screams, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him towards the camp. Just then, Finn, Puck, Ryder, Sam, and Mike are at their sides, each man carrying a weapon.

"Where are the fuckers?!"

"Is Kurt okay?"

"How many are there?!"

Kurt points over towards where he had just run from. The men can each make out many figures running towards them. "Oh, shit!" Puck yells, raising his gun and pointing it at the pack of walkers. The other men do the same, each firing their guns at the figures.

Just then, they hear more screams back at the camp. These screams belong to the ladies who were left back at the campfire.

"Oh, God! You left them alone?!" Blaine exclaims, grabbing Kurt's hand and running back to the campsite. Sam and Mike, cursing under their breath, both run back to the camp site to help the girls. To their horror, another group of walkers had already reached them, causing the girls to scatter and scream in panic.

With guns raised, the two men shoot the walkers one at a time, each in the head. The screaming continues, although one can be heard far above the rest.

"BRITTANY! BRITTANY, NO!"

All heads turn towards the sound of Santana's voice, gasping in terror as they spot Brittany in the grasp of one of the walkers. It has already sunken its teeth into her arm, tearing a huge chunk of flesh off of it. She screams in pain and panic as her arm is ripped open. Santana runs forward, clutching her pocket knife in her hand and quickly stabbing it into the creature's head. It falls to the ground, lifeless, just as Santana catches Brittany in her arms.

Turning away from the horrific sight, the men continue to fire their guns, picking off the walkers as they neared them.

"Kurt!" Blaine yells, "Kurt, I want you to stay by my side, okay? Cling to me, I'm not letting them get you, you hear me?"

Nodding his head, Kurt grabs a fistful of Blaine's shirt, squeezing tightly. Blaine grabs his pistol from its holster, pointing it at the nearest zombie's head and shooting. Ten minutes, and one painful scream later, the zombies seem to be gone. The second scream belongs to Ryder, who had gotten swarmed by zombies out in the forest. Puck and Finn had managed to kill the zombies, but were too late to save Ryder.

The two men stagger out of the forest, out of breath and terrified. "W-we got them all… Ryder didn't… Didn't make it," Puck breathes out.

"Oh, God," Kurt cries out, covering his mouth with his hand.

Rubbing Kurt's back in comfort, Blaine answers Puck. "We got the last of them here, too… Brittany's not in good shape. At all. One of those… _ things_ got her."

Rachel suddenly runs up to Kurt, grabbing him and hugging him tightly. "You're okay. Thank goodness you're okay."

Kurt hugs back tightly, breathing a small sigh of relief that his best friend was alright.

Everyone turns to look at Santana and Brittany, who were in no such luck. They all watch over in pure sadness and sympathy. The Latino woman is lying over the blond, sobbing hysterically as she strokes her blood-covered cheeks. "Brittany," she sobs out miserably, "My Brittany…"

Sniffling, Kurt turns away from the sight, burrowing his head into Blaine's chest. He starts shaking in his arms as he begins to cry. Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt, stroking his back. "Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he breathes out against Kurt's head. "I'm here, you're safe. Nothing's going to get you, I promise."

The reassurances cause Kurt to wrap his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer as he cries.

They stand there for a few moments, holding each other close. They break apart when Blaine hears his name being called. He turns to see Puck walking towards him, limply pointing towards Santana and Brittany's body. "We got to do something about that. Britt's gonna turn any second, man. I don't think Santana will be the one to volunteer to take her out, so one of us has got to do it."

Blaine narrows his eyes in confusion. "She's gonna…turn?" He asks.

Nodding, Puck replies, "Yeah. Everyone who gets bit turns into a walker. It could happen at any second, so we have to be ready to shoot her. In the head. That's the only way to be sure she's dead."

Blaine cringes, but nods. "What about Santana?"

"What about her?"

"I don't… I don't think she's going to let us shoot Brittany, even if she's not…alive anymore. We have to have some morals, man. Let's just wait it out, I'm sure Santana won't let herself get bit once Brittany turns."

Raising his hands in defeat, Puck replies, "Alright, I get you. What I need you to know is that you have to be on your toes in case Santana doesn't react the way she should."

"I will."

~*~xo~*~

As everyone calms down from the walker attack, Kurt goes over the memory of the previous night in his head. He gulps deeply at the awful memory as it all comes flooding back to him in a rush.

"_Come on, Kurt," Finn says, walking in closer. "I know you want to give in. It's okay. Blaine being here doesn't have to change anything."_

"_No, it doesn't change anything," Kurt hisses out, attempting to push Finn back. "I'd never give into this, even if he never came back. But, you know what? He did come back. And I'm so grateful for that."_

"_Remember what I talked to you about a couple weeks ago?"_

"_Yes, I remember. And have you noticed how I've been avoiding you since then?" Kurt snaps back._

"_Believe me, Kurt. I've noticed. And you're not being fair about it."_

_Kurt furrows his brows. "Fair? You admit to having major feelings for me, and I'M not being fair? I'm not comfortable around you, Finn! I have a husband, and I didn't want you to try to distract me from that! I thought that since he came back, maybe I could try to be friends with you again. Maybe you'll get it through your head that I am off limits. But, no. You're still the same Finn."_

_Finn moves closer again, grabbing Kurt's hands and pinning them up against a tree. "I know you feel something. You're denying it. Just try, Kurt," Finn almost begs, moving his face closer. "I want you."_

_Kurt shakes his head, trying to squirm away from Finn. "Get away from me. You're wrong, leave me the hell alone!"_

_Finn ignores Kurt's words, leaning his face into Kurt's and connecting their lips harshly. He pushes his body up against Kurt's, trapping him between Finn and the tree._

_Kurt's eyes widen in shock as he comprehends what is happening. Finn is kissing him. Finn is kissing him against his will and he's too small to push him away. Although he knows it's useless, Kurt attempts to pull his face away, trying to squirm out of Finn's grasp._

_This only encourages Finn further. He pushes himself against Kurt harder, travelling one hand lower and lower. He slips his hand violently under Kurt's waistline, finally grabbing what he's looking for. Kurt screams against Finn's lips, his own tears streaming down his face. Unfortunately, his screams are muffled, so no one can hear._

_He finally wrenches one of his hands free from Finn's clutches, connecting it with Finn's face in a hard slap. It seems to daze him a little, but he still doesn't stop. In a second attempt, Kurt grabs Finn's cheek with his hand, digging his fingernails into the flesh and dragging his fingers heavily across his cheek. _

_Crying out in pain, Finn finally releases Kurt, pulling his hand from his pants and backing away. He clutches his cheek in agony, moving his eyes down to a very frightened Kurt._

_Kurt wipes the tears off his face before straightening out his pants. "Bring the water back to the camp," he growls out before quickly running away from Finn._

Kurt doesn't realize that he's crying until he hears himself sniffle. Blaine walks up to him with concern in his eyes.

"Kurt, are you okay? I know what just happened was horrible, but you don't need to cry. It'll be okay, baby," he says as he gently slips his hand into Kurt's.

Nodding, Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just very shaken up about this. I'll, uh… I'll get over it."

Blaine hesitantly nods back to Kurt, studying his face. "Alright…" He speaks, unconvinced with Kurt's words. He knows something else is bothering him. He wonders why Kurt's lying to him. "Are you sure…? You know, you can tell me if anything else is bothering you. Anything else at all."

Kurt sniffles again, attempting to smile softly up at Blaine. "I know."

~*~xo~*~

By the next morning, Santana hasn't left her place from above Brittany. She's been laying over his all night, stroking her face and crying. By now, she's cried out all her tears. Now, she's only looking over her dead girlfriend with an emotionless expression, as if she's numb to the pain.

"… Santana?"

She glances up from Brittany's bloody face to see Kurt standing above her, looking down at her with a sad and nervous look on his face. She only grunts in reply, looking back down at her girlfriend's face.

"We're worried about you. We don't think you should be alone right now," he says carefully, trying his best not to make her angry.

Santana looks back up to Kurt, her expression looking more angry. "Oh, _now _you don't think I should be alone? This is _your _fault, you know," she seethes out, "If you hadn't screamed with your girly-ass voice just because you saw a couple zombies, the men wouldn't have run to your rescue as if you were a fucking damsel in distress. We were all left alone, with no weapons and no one who could actually fight these bastards off. So, you're overreaction got my girlfriend killed. I should give you a fucking medal."

Kurt lets his mouth drop open in mild shock at Santana's words. Is she really blaming him for this? This was out of his control. Maybe she was just in shock from what happened. "Santana…" He starts softly, his voice breaking a bit on her name, "This isn't my—"

"Don't even try to defend yourself. It was your fault in my eyes, so I don't care about a single word that comes out of your mouth. Leave me alone."

"Santana, I—"

"Get the hell away from me, Hummel!" She barks out, clenching her fists.

Without another word, Kurt turns around, quickly walking away from the distraught woman. He felt horrible for her, and it made him feel even worse that she completely blamed him for what happened. Was it really his fault? Did he overreact?

Kurt only notices that he's crying when he feels himself sniffle as he makes his way toward his tent. Maybe he did overreact too much. It probably was his fault.

~*~xo~*~

After watching the whole scene go down with Kurt and Santana, Puck sighs. She was definitely beyond upset; there was no doubt about that. He turns his head to Blaine when he spots the other man walking towards him. "Hey, man. Your husband and Santana got in a squabble. Well, she mostly just yelled at him. He just walked back to your tent, I'm pretty sure he was crying."

Blaine frowns at this, already turning towards where Kurt was, "I have to talk to him, then."

"Woah, no way," Puck says, reaching out and grabbing Blaine's shoulder. "You have to stay here with me and watch this girl. She's going to turn into a zombie any second, and I need an extra person to be ready for when that happens."

"But I have to go comfort him. I can't just let him cry in there. He needs me."

"No, seriously, he'll be fine. I really need you out here with me. It's going to happen any second. I'm actually way surprised it hasn't actually happened; it never takes this long."

As Puck and Blaine are talking, neither of them notices the fact that Brittany's eyes have reopened. They don't notice the low growl escaping from her now open lips.

Santana watches the girl in shock amazement as she comes back to life. She almost forgets the fact that the girl isn't the same as she was before. Almost. She slowly reaches for her gun, pulling it out. She doesn't aim it; instead, she begins talking.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I'm sorry you'll never get to see me again, and I'm sorry that I'll never get to see your beautiful eyes again."

Brittany does nothing in response. She only continues her growling. She slowly starts leaning upwards towards Santana, opening her mouth and straining to bite her.

Santana only pushes their foreheads together as she cries, trying to savor whatever moments that she has with Brittany's almost alive body.

Thirty feet away, Blaine and Puck finally look up to notice what's happening. Their eyes widen at the sight as they both walk forward and raise their guns. They stop, however, when they notice Santana raise her own gun to the girl's head.

"I'm sorry," she repeats, "I love you." She finally pulls the trigger, sending her girlfriend's body to the floor.

* * *

**~*~xo~*~**

**Aww, poor Brittana :(**** Sorry for the sadness! For anyone who had to skip over the molestation part, Finn attempted to rape Kurt, and Kurt scratched his face in defense. So no one misses that major plot part. See you guys soon. :)**


	10. Confession

**Hey! Sorry I've been taking longer than usual, it's been busy for me, and I'll probably still be busy for a while. It's my birthday week and my entire town is surrounded by fire, if you've heard about it. #SouthernCaliforniaProblems. That said, I think I'll be wrapping up this story within a couple more chapters. The plot's almost done here, so all I need to think about now is how to end it nicely :) **** Enjoy, chapter 10!**

**~*~xo~*~**

* * *

"Hey," Blaine says softly as he walks into the tent that Kurt's in.

Kurt looks a bit panicked as he replies, "What was that gunshot? Is anyone hurt? Are you okay?" He rushes forward, cupping Blaine's face in his hands and looking him over in concern.

Blaine smiles a little at this. Kurt was always so caring. "No, I'm fine. Everyone's fine. Well… except for maybe Santana and Brittany. Britt turned and Santana had no choice but to shoot her. It was kind of painful to watch." Blaine pauses for a moment before reaching up to gently grab Kurt's hand. "Are you okay? Puck mentioned to me that you were crying when you walked away."

Kurt quickly dismisses Blaine's worry by shaking his head. "No, I was just a bit upset. Heat of the moment, I guess. I felt guilty at the time, but I figured that Santana was just really distraught. I shouldn't take anything that she says to heart right now."

"Good," Blaine smiles, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"How about," Kurt begins, "We distract ourselves for a while. I have laundry to do. You and I could go down by the lake by ourselves and do it. We could talk, only about happy things, while we get it done. It's a beautiful lake. Very calming."

Smiling bright, Blaine nods his head. "That sounds perfect."

Kurt smiles brightly at Blaine. He quickly pulls his over to the laundry bag, grabbing it and picking it up. He squeezes Blaine's hand and pulls them out of the tent. Blaine follows behind Kurt as they swiftly make their way in the direction of the lake. As they pass a certain point, Kurt tenses greatly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, turning his head to Kurt in concern. "Is something bothering you?"

Quickly shaking his head, Kurt tries to reassure Blaine, "No, I'm fine. I'm okay, there's not anything wrong. Don't worry." He speaks a little too quickly for Blaine's liking.

Narrowing his eyes, Blaine presses further. "Are you sure…? Don't forget how well I know you. I know when you're upset. And you're upset. May I remind you that I'm your husband. You can tell me everything and anything. That's why I'm here, honey."

Kurt nearly breaks down right there in front of Blaine. He nearly tells him what happened with Finn, but he refrains. He doesn't want to cause any more drama in their lives. Especially Blaine's; they had just been reunited two days ago, they shouldn't have any drama yet. Kurt needed to provide happiness to Blaine for at least a little while longer, because that's what he deserved.

"I know, Blaine. I'm okay, don't worry. Please," Kurt's tone all but pleads with Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine replies, completely unconvinced.

Kurt drops the laundry bag to the ground as they finally reach the lake. He directs Blaine over to his usual laundry-doing spot, waiting until they're both situated before pulling out the first garment to wash and handing it to Blaine. He grabs it from Kurt and begins to dunk it underwater. Both of them sit in silence, the only noise around coming from the steady dunking of clothes. Blaine finally speaks, breaking the silence.

"So, how long have you known these people?"

Kurt looks up from his work and replies, "A couple months. I met them a few days after this all started, thankfully. Rachel and I were together the night that we evacuated, so we stuck together the whole time. Once we came across this little settlement these people have… We were so happy. We hadn't had an actual place to stay for a couple days. We were basically kicked out of our homes and told that we weren't allowed to travel with anyone but family, for God knows why. It was so scary. I know this is going to sound so pathetic, but… What made it even worse is that you weren't there to protect me," his voice breaks on the last sentence.

Blaine listens to Kurt, reaching over to rub his leg gently in sympathy. "Aw, baby. I know… I know. But it's better now. I am here, and you never have to worry about that again. Things are better for you now, right? I mean, besides the fact that we're together again. You get along with mostly everyone, I'm guessing."

Kurt nods with a blank expression. "Yes. Mostly everyone."

Blaine is silent for a moment. He wonders whether it would be wise to ask Kurt regarding his small feud with Finn. He really did want to know what was wrong. Kurt was acting strange, and Blaine needed to know whether or not this was because of Finn. He finally decides that he needs to ask now. No other time would be better; they were completely alone.

"What's going on with you and Finn?"

Kurt noticeably flinches at the question, his head whipping around to face Blaine. "W-what?"

His nervous tone and his surprised expression was enough for Blaine. "I know you and Finn are in a fight. Rachel told me. What she also told me was that you two were pretty great friends up until a couple of weeks ago. She said you won't talk to her about it, and you haven't even mentioned anything to me about it. I'm guessing by that fact, that what's going on is really bothering you."

Kurt watches Blaine with wide eyes, obviously surprised that he's picked up on so much. He had even been talking to Rachel about him. When had that even happened? "Well, uh. We were friends a while ago. Now we're not. I'm obviously a little upset that we're not friends anymore, I guess I'm just overreacting a bit. It's nothing to worry about." Kurt absolutely hates lying to Blaine, but he can't bring himself to tell him exactly what's going on.

"Kurt…" Blaine practically whines. He knows that he's leaving the whole story out for a reason. He just needs to find out what that reason is. "Please tell me what happened. It's unfair to me that you're keeping it to yourself. Please, Kurt."

Kurt sighs, deciding to tell Blaine a small portion of the full story. "Alright…" he hesitates for a moment, choosing his wording. "A couple weeks ago, like we've established, Finn and I were good friends. It all halted when, uh… When Finn admitted that he had feelings for me." Kurt stops, looking at Blaine's face and trying to pinpoint his emotion. He looked surprised, and a little confused. Deciding that it would be best to continue, Kurt does just that.

"I told him that I didn't feel the same way… That, even though I never might see my husband again, I wasn't ready for another relationship this quickly. He didn't react well. He was very hurt. Voices were raised and feelings were hurt, and we've never been the same around each other since."

Blaine nods his head, his hand still rubbing Kurt's thigh comfortingly. "I'm sorry," he says, "I know you must feel awful about it. I'm sure he'll lighten up soon. His feelings for you can't last forever, you know." Blaine thinks for a moment. "That definitely explains why he doesn't like me. He's been giving me these glares ever since I showed up."

Kurt narrows his eyes at this, visibly upset. "I can't believe him. That's not… It's not fair. What he's doing. It's not fair at all." His eyes begin to water as he can't help but go over the most recent incident in his mind. The feeling of Finn's mouth on his own, the feel of his grubby hand on his cock, a member of his body only meant to be touched by his husband and himself. He remembers the strong feeling of guilt washing over him right as it happened. He remembers how disgusted he felt at himself and Finn. He remembers how violated he was.

"Kurt… Kurt, there's something else, isn't there?" Blaine asks, feeling worried and confused. Kurt was crying, that couldn't have been caused by a simple confession of feelings by Finn.

Kurt quickly shakes his head, his thoughts overwhelming his feelings. Blaine frowns at this as he reaches out, softly cupping his cheeks in his hands and turning his head up so their eyes were staring right at each other.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine pleads softly, not breaking their eye contact. "You can tell me. I want to know what's wrong."

Knowing that he can't lie to his husband any longer, Kurt finally breaks down, giving in to what Blaine asked of him.

"W-when Finn and I were going down to get water for the camp… Before he came back to the campfire with the red cuts on his cheek." Kurt swallows nervously before continuing. "I did that."

Blaine certainly wasn't expecting that confession. Carefully, he asks, "Why…?"

"Because he was trying to rape me," Kurt chokes out.

Blaine jolts into a straighter position, his eyes staring at Kurt in shock. "He… He what?"

Tears pour down Kurt's face as he finally breaks down, letting the confession flow out of him. "H-he was kissing me and t-touching me and he wouldn't stop. I tried to scream but he wouldn't lis—"

Without giving Kurt the opportunity to speak another word, Blaine stands up from his spot on the rock. He stomps towards the direction of the camp, as if he was on autopilot. He walks quickly, his face red with anger. His fists are clenched so tightly that they've turned white. His head was completely blanked out, with one target set in his mind. _Finn._

* * *

**~*~xo~*~**

**Review, lovelies! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"_HEY!"_

Everyone whips their head around in alarm when they hear the booming yell travel through the camp. They all widen their eyes as they see a very angry Blaine almost running through the camp, as if on a mission. They decide to silently watch, not wanting to get in the way of his rant.

"Get over here, you _bastard!_" Blaine screams, breaking into a run over to where a frozen Finn stands.

Finn raises his hands in alarm and fright, backing away from Blaine. "Dude, calm down! What are you—AH!" Finn is cut off by the cracking sensation that is Blaine's fist colliding with his face.

"Did you put your hands on him?! HUH? Did you put your disgusting fucking grubby hands on my husband without his consent?!" Blaine clenches his fists by his sides as he seethes at the mouth, watching Finn's horrified expression. "_Answer me!" _He screams.

Finn doesn't know what to say. He's screwed, and he knows it. He regrets what he's done, and he knows he deserves this… But, honestly? He's been dreading what Blaine would do to him when he found out. Now the time is here, and he knows that despite Blaine's small size, his rage could be enough to seriously hurt him. He holds his cheek, trying to stop the pain in his face from the punch. "L-listen, du—Blaine," Finn carefully begins, keeping his hands up and trying to calm Blaine down, "we need to talk about this. W-we need to have a _calm _discuss—"

Finn is cut off, yet again, by the crunching sound of Blaine's fist hitting his jaw. He falls to the floor, taking a few moments to realize that Blaine has tackled him.

"I'M," punch, "GOING," punch, "TO," punch, "FUCKING," punch, "KILL YOU!" Blaine lands his punch on Finn's face for the fifth time in a row. Grabbing Finn's shirt collar, he pulls their faces close together, spitting out, "If you ever look at talk to him, look at him, or so much as THINK about him, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you again. If you ever TOUCH him like that again, or try to? I'm going to _kill you._"

Finn stares up into Finn's eyes, barely hanging on to consciousness. Blaine watches as his eyes finally roll back into his head, his body going limp. At that moment, Blaine finally snaps back into reality. He hears screaming. He instantly recognizes it as Kurt.

"Blaine! Oh my God, you killed him! Blaine, he could be dead!" Kurt screams hysterically from behind him. "Why didn't you stop?! Why the hell didn't you stop when I told you to?!" He practically sobs his words out.

Blaine feels strong arms grabbing him from behind. They're pulling him off Finn, and dragging him away. "What the hell, man?! What the fuck did you just do!" the voice from behind him yells in his ear. He recognizes it as Puck's.

"He… Kurt…" Blaine breathes out, tiredly. "I'll kill him…"

Puck turns Blaine's body around to face him, shaking him violently. "Dude, snap out of it! This isn't fixing anything; Finn's seriously fucking hurt right now!"

"Puck! Puck, let him go, he's in shock!" Kurt yells, grabbing at Puck's arms. "Please, let me take him back to the tent, he needs to rest. You guys need to help Finn."

Puck hesitantly lets go of Blaine, backing off. He turns his attention back to Finn, who is still lying on the floor in his own blood, surrounded by all the girls. They were panicking, especially Rachel, who was completely sobbing. He makes his way over to them, making them back off a bit so he can get a good look at Finn.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, quickly running up to him and grabbing his arm to make sure he doesn't fall over. "Let's go to the tent, okay? W-we can't stay out here." He wipes away the fresh tears from his cheeks.

Grunting in reply, Blaine nods his head.

Kurt takes this opportunity to pull Blaine back over to where their tent is situated. He gently pushes Blaine inside, and follows. Closing the tent flap behind them, Kurt turns around to find Blaine sitting himself onto the floor.

"I'm so…" Blaine begins after a brief moment. "Come… Come here, Kurt." He lifts his arm towards Kurt, silently telling him to take his hand. Kurt does just this and sits down onto the floor next to Blaine, being quick to nestle himself into Blaine's side. Blaine wraps his strong arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his hair. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so, so sorry," he breathes out against his head.

Kurt sniffles in response, letting out a short sob into Blaine's shirt and clinging tight.

"Oh, baby… I'm sorry for everything," Blaine says into Kurt's hair, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't prevent this, I'm sorry that he did that to you, I'm sorry I reacted so harshly. God, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kurt whispers out against Blaine's shoulder.

Sighing, Blaine answers, "I can't help but feel guilty, no matter if it was my fault or not. I could have done something. I'm supposed to protect you in any way I can, as your husband. I feel like I failed… And I'm so sorry for that."

Kurt lifts his face from Blaine's shoulder, staring into his now wet eyes. "Stop apologizing. There's nothing you could have done. Thank you for defending me, by the way. Even if you got a little carried away… I appreciate it."

Leaning in, Blaine gently places a kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose. "I'll do anything for you, Kurt. Anything at all. I'm so sorry for what he did to you. It's… It was awful. I promise you, he'll never do it again." He runs his hand soothingly across Kurt's back, smiling gently down at his husband. "I love you, Kurt. I told you I'd never let anyone hurt you. You have to tell me things like that the moment they happen, alright? Don't keep it to yourself, it'll hurt you."

Nodding, Kurt sniffles and leans his head into Blaine's shoulder once again. Blaine soothingly runs his hand across Kurt's back, letting him cry into his shirt.

~*~xo~*~

By night, Puck is popping his head into Blaine and Kurt's tent. They're lying on the floor, entangled in one another. "Hey, dudes?"

Blaine pokes his head up to look at Puck. He whispers out, "Sh. Kurt's asleep. What do you want?"

"I, uh… Was wondering if you guys were gonna join us at the campfire tonight. Finn's alright… He's just a little beat up. Or a lot beat up... Rachel's with him in his tent right now."

Blaine almost grimaces in disgust at the sound of Finn's name. "I think we'll skip tonight. Thank you, though."

Puck nods. "Alright, man." He almost pulls his head out of the tent, before he seems to decide something and stays put. "Can I ask you why you did it? I know you must have your reasons and everything, but… Finn's my friend, you know? I have to know what he did to piss you off so much."

"Yeah," Blaine sighs, glancing down at Kurt's sleeping form. "I guess you have the right to know." Pausing for a moment, he finally says, "Finn sexually assaulted Kurt."

Puck's eyes nearly fall out of his head at this. "Finn? Wait, are you serious? Since when is he gay?"

Blaine shrugs, leaning his head onto Kurt's gently. "I don't know," he murmurs, "apparently Finn's had feelings for Kurt, and Kurt didn't reciprocate them. So he forced them onto him against his will." Blaine sounds disgusted at the words as he says them.

"Jesus," Puck breathes out, running his hand through his Mohawk. "I would have never guessed. That… That's awful. I can't believe he would do that to Kurt. I'll try to talk to him, okay?"

Blaine nods. "Yeah. And I'm sorry that I went overboard on him. I was just so… mad. I still am, obviously, but I pretty much lost myself in the moment."

"No, it's cool. I would have done the same thing. Finn's kind of an idiot, so I guess he had it coming."

"He really did."

"Yeah… Uh, cool, so I'm gonna go. I have to make sure everyone's okay back at the campfire. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."

"Night, Puck," Blaine says as Puck slips out of the tent. He looks back down to Kurt. He looks so beautiful and peaceful when he sleeps. With his mouth parted slightly open, his eyes closed so gently, and his steady breathing causing his chest to slowly rise and fall. He places a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead, pulling the blankets up farther onto their bodies so they're covered completely.

Resting his head onto the pillow, Blaine closes his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
